L Kombat
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Based off of Loud Heroes. This was inspired by the interactions from Injustice 2 and Mortal Kombat X and 11. Up next is Leni Loud/Multiple Woman.
1. Firecracker

**Smoke: Hey guys, Smoke here with Loud Heroes fighters. Zachlor16 and I both came up with this many months ago and we couldn't wait to post it. Think of this like the interactions from Injustice 2, Mortal Kombat X and 11. Any who, we don't own the Loud House or the DLC characters we're gonna show later. Let's start this off with the man with the plan himself. Lincoln Loud/Firecracker.**

* * *

Firecracker: Are we really doing this right now?

Mirror Firecracker: C'mon it's not that bad of an idea.

Firecracker: But an interactions fic though?

* * *

Firecracker: You Irate?

Mirror Firecracker: I should you the same question Irate?

Firecracker: That disguise won't fool anyone.

* * *

Mirror Firecracker: Wasn't expecting a handsome friendly face.

Firecracker: Same here.

Mirror Firecracker: Let's have some fun.

* * *

Mirror Firecracker: Who the heck are you?

Firecracker: I'm Firecracker you faker.

Mirror Firecracker: You're the fake Firecracker here!

* * *

Firecracker: You married to Ronnie Anne too?

Mirror Firecracker: Sure am.

Firecracker: We can't let them meet.

* * *

Mirror Firecracker: You're not from a universe where you're evil right?

Firecracker: No, I've already dealt with that.

Mirror Firecracker: So Good guy? Got it.

* * *

Speed Queen: You're still mad about that?

Firecracker: You kicked me out of your room!

Speed Queen: That was twenty years ago.

* * *

Firecracker: Lori. I see that work didn't slow you down.

Speed Queen: Oh ha ha. Real funny.

Firecracker: Would you rather hear it from Luan?

* * *

Firecracker: Lyle's mad at Leo.

Speed Queen: What did he do this time?

Firecracker: Something about a girl.

* * *

Speed Queen: Are you sure you can keep up with me?

Firecracker: Heck I did a great job leading the team while you were gone.

Speed Queen: Lincoln, I'm literally a better leader than you.

* * *

Speed Queen: If I win you buy me lunch.

Firecracker: And if I win?

Speed Queen: I'll watch Lyle and the twins for a weekend.

* * *

Firecracker: Still mad at me for locking you in your room?

Speed Queen: The rope gave me rope burn!

Firecracker: How about I give you a worse burn?

* * *

Multiple Woman: Are you sure we gotta do this Linky?

Firecracker: For the fifth time Leni yes.

Multiple Woman: Ok if you say so.

* * *

Firecracker: Here's a heads up. I'm gonna give you the worst sunburn in your life.

Multiple Woman: I put sunblock on myself before we met up.

Firecracker: That's not gonna work.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I don't get why you're angry.

Firecracker: You put my youngest son in a dress.

Multiple Woman: I thought he was your daughter.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why wasn't I chosen as leader when Lori letter for college?

Firecracker: Leni, you're not leader material.

Multiple Woman: Miguel and Fiona would call otherwise on that.

* * *

Firecracker: Mila still mad at me?

Multiple Woman: You burned her dress.

Firecracker: It was an accident.

* * *

Firecracker: And Leni were you excepting a call from Aroma?

Multiple Woman: Yeah I want some fashion tips from her.

Firecracker: You could have gotten some from your friends too.

* * *

Amplifier: You missed Lemmy's solo at the talent show.

Firecracker: I was dropping Hydro. I lost track of time.

Amplifier: Tell that to his disappointed face.

* * *

Firecracker: Our last rumble had no conclusion.

Amplifier: Time to settle things bro?

Firecracker: Of course.

* * *

Firecracker: Hello Lulu.

Amplifier: Seriously, you promised you stop calling me that name!

Firecracker: I know. This is just for fun.

* * *

Amplifier: You look a little angry.

Firecracker: I saw Chandler's face.

Amplifier: Yeah that'll do it.

* * *

Firecracker: So what did Lyle do now?

Amplifier: He burned my favourite drumsticks.

Firecracker: Hey he's still learning how to use his powers.

* * *

Amplifier: Is Ronnie Anne still mad at Petty?

Firecracker: He ate all our food in our fridge.

Amplifier: Well he gets hungry.

* * *

Firecracker: You know why I'm here Luan?

Ms. Appear: All the years of pranks?

Firecracker: Damn right.

* * *

Ms. Appear: C'mon it was funny.

Firecracker: Blowing up Lyle's cake is funny?

Ms. Appear: Well when you put it like that.

* * *

Ms. Appear: You think my jokes suck?

Firecracker: Luan, we had to pretend that they were funny.

Ms. Appear: Well I'll give you a new punchline.

* * *

Ms. Appear: You're not still mad about that one year are you?

Firecracker: I lost my eyebrows!

Ms. Appear: Yeah I saw that coming.

* * *

Firecracker: S'up braceface.

Ms. Appear: It's been 20 years since I got those off.

Firecracker: I know. It's just a fun nickname.

* * *

Ms. Appear: So do you got thermal vision?

Firecracker: Only with the goggles.

Ms. Appear: Spoiler they won't work.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey Lynn I have question for you?

Parkour: What is it?

Firecracker: Do you still get burns?

* * *

Parkour: Ready to spar?

Firecracker: Just like old times.

Parkour: With the same result.

* * *

Parkour: What did my kids do this time?

Firecracker: They threw dodgeballs at Lyle.

Parkour: Hey they shouted dodge, like that Piccolo guy.

* * *

Parkour: I said I was sorry.

Firecracker: Forgive but never forget.

Parkour: The bad luck thing was twenty years ago!

* * *

Firecracker: You know how this is gonna end Lynn?

Parkour: Yeah me winning.

Firecracker: You're cockiness will be your downfall.

* * *

Firecracker: You ready to throw down?

Parkour: Oh you know it.

Firecracker: Then let's do this.

* * *

Firecracker: You sure you want to do this Lucy. Fire melts ice.

Black Ice: But sometimes Ice puts out fire.

Firecracker: Let's put that to the test.

* * *

Black Ice: Can you handle the cold Lincoln?

Firecracker: Cold's never bothered me.

Black Ice: So you claim.

* * *

Firecracker: Lucy, you're gonna to pay for this!

Black Ice: Lyle wanted to hear a story.

Firecracker: Not a scary story.

* * *

Firecracker: You still read Princess Pony?

Black Ice: Once in a while.

Firecracker: Still don't see how you can read that crap.

* * *

Black Ice: Hello brother.

Firecracker: Was Haiku busy tonight?

Black Ice: Date night with Clyde.

* * *

Black Ice: You need to cool off.

Firecracker: Don't tell me to cool off.

Black Ice: I'm just saying you need to relax.

* * *

Wildgirl: Hey bro. Lyle's birthday is coming up.

Firecracker: You want to give him a pet. Beat me and I'll say yes.

Wildgirl: Sounds like a good idea.

* * *

Wildgirl: How's Charlie?

Firecracker: More concerned for the dog then my kids?

Wildgirl: Um, there's no right answer is there?

* * *

Wildgirl: Hey is Ronnie Anne still mad at me?

Firecracker: Your monkey ripped her grandmother's recipes.

Wildgirl: She should have kept a better eye on him!

* * *

Firecracker: Animals don't like fire.

Wildgirl: I'm not afraid Lincoln.

Firecracker: We'll find out won't we.

* * *

Firecracker: You better not go dragon.

Wildgirl: I can beat you without my dragon.

Firecracker: Prove it.

* * *

Firecracker: Your dinosaurs don't scare.

Wildgirl: Well they should.

Firecracker: They should fear me.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Hello Linky.

Firecracker: I grew out of that name. Crystal Princess.

Crystal Queen: I became Crystal Queen when I turned 18.

* * *

Firecracker: How's your butler?

Crystal Queen: Unlike you he doesn't complain.

Firecracker: Unlike him, I was forced to play butler.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Hey Lincoln can I ask you a question?

Firecracker: You're not taking my daughter into pageants.

Crystal Queen: Oh come on!

* * *

Firecracker: An old debt needs to be paid.

Crystal Queen: That was twenty years ago move on.

Firecracker: Time to pay up Lola.

* * *

Firecracker: So what's your story to your students?

Crystal Queen: What story?

Firecracker: Your story about how did you get those burns.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Jarrod doesn't appreciate the scorch marks on the couch.

Firecracker: I, um, don't know what you're talking about.

Crystal Queen: Sure you don't.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey Lis, taking a study break?

Prodigy: I guess you can say that.

Firecracker: Maybe we can do some sparring?

* * *

Prodigy: I saw Lyle's homework.

Firecracker: Yeah what of it?

Prodigy: Perhaps it's better if I help him.

* * *

Firecracker: S'up Egghead.

Prodigy: You're 31 years old and have three kids. I suggest you act your age.

Firecracker: Oh come on. It's just a nickname.

* * *

Firecracker: Back from solitude I see?

Prodigy: It was a research trip.

Firecracker: We haven't seen you in five months.

* * *

Prodigy: I can see that you're mad.

Firecracker: You used Lyle as a lab rat! And my wife doesn't want our son to be bald.

Prodigy: His hair remains intact.

* * *

Prodigy: My experiments haven't hurt anyone!

Firecracker: Try explaining that to Parkour.

Prodigy: Cara didn't get hurt!

* * *

Firecracker: Lily, you sure you want to fight me?

Greenthumb: Afraid of burning your little sister or afraid to get your ass kicked by me?

Firecracker: I'm not afraid of anything.

* * *

Greenthumb: What up bro?

Firecracker: I want a rematch.

Greenthumb: Still upset I beat you and Lynn?

* * *

Greenthumb: You're not me at mad for the stuff that happened to you right?

Firecracker: No, I'm not mad Lily.

Greenthumb: Somehow I don't buy that.

* * *

Firecracker: Why was my art studio filled with flowers?

Greenthumb: It needed some beautifying.

Firecracker: Not a fan.

* * *

Greenthumb: You want me to watch the twins?

Firecracker: Yes, if that's too much to ask?

Greenthumb: I'll give you my answer but you won't like it.

* * *

Firecracker: Plants and fire don't mix.

Greenthumb: I'm not worried about a little fire.

Firecracker: You should be.

* * *

Surge: You're still mad at me for all those pranks?

Firecracker: Yeah but think of it as my way of payback.

Surge: Honey it was 20 years ago.

* * *

Surge: So are you sure this is healthy?

Firecracker: It helps let out some anger.

Surge: We need to find you a new anger management counselor.

* * *

Firecracker: You sure you want to do this after giving birth to our new born kids?

Surge: I'm always think of myself as a fast healer.

Firecracker: Than show me.

* * *

Firecracker: You look a little angry.

Surge: You left the twins with Petty.

Firecracker: Luna said he could handle it.

* * *

Surge: Honey did you told Lyle it was ok for him to use his hoverboard in the house?

Firecracker: Says the woman who did kick flips in the living room.

Surge: That was different!

* * *

Firecracker: Trying to work off the baby weight?

Surge: Are you saying I'm fat?

Firecracker: Real smooth Firecracker.

* * *

Firecracker: If I win you're getting rid of that moustache.

Armor: Oh come on! It's not that bad.

Firecracker: That's not what Lori told me.

* * *

Armor: Hey little Loud.

Firecracker: Aren't I little old for that?

Armor: Never to old bro.

* * *

Armor: You called my sister fat didn't you?

Firecracker: Yeah and now I'm in the doghouse.

Armor: And that's why you should always watch what you say.

* * *

Firecracker: If it isn't Boo Boo Bear.

Armor: That ain't your nickname to use.

Firecracker: It will be when you lose.

* * *

Firecracker: So you ready for this?

Armor: Ready to remind you of how Lily beated you and Lynn.

Firecracker: I'm still waiting for a rematch from her.

* * *

Armor: So what do you call this?

Firecracker: Brotherly bonding.

Armor: That doesn't make me feel better.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey if it ain't my rocking sister in law.

Genarocker: Don't sugarcoat this Lincoln.

Firecracker: I don't sugarcoat anything.

* * *

Firecracker: Still got the the blue in your hair I see.

Genarocker: It's part of my look.

Firecracker: Looks a little faded to me.

* * *

Genarocker: Hey dude, you owe me and Luna a housewarming gift.

Firecracker: I already gave you one.

Genarocker: A bunch of CDs don't count.

* * *

Genarocker: Ashley used to have a crush on you.

Firecracker: Oh yeah?

Genarocker: Yeah but dissapeared when she saw you were a hothead.

* * *

Firecracker: Petty ate Ronnie Anne's churros.

Genarocker: So what he loves to eat.

Firecracker: She was saving those for cinco de Mayo!

* * *

Genarocker: So did you get your window fixed?

Firecracker: The one that Lemmy and Petty broke?

Genarocker: So I take that as a no?

* * *

Carolborg: You're not still mad about the human pretzel thing are you?

Firecracker: No, until you brought it up.

Carolborg: I shouldn't have done that.

* * *

Firecracker: So what can your robot body do?

Carolborg: I have a microwave setting.

Firecracker: That's actually kinda cool.

* * *

Firecracker: Well you're no Android 18, but you're close enough.

Carolborg: Is it because we're both blonde cyborgs?

Firecracker: That and you did break both of Lynn's arms.

* * *

Firecracker: How much force did you use to break Lynn's arms?

Carolborg: Do you have two hours?

Firecracker: No I'm not Lisa.

* * *

Carolborg: By the end of this battle you will have some broken bones and injuries.

Firecracker: No need for your help. I got my own version of senzu beans.

Carolborg: Cut it out with the anime crap Lincoln.

* * *

Firecracker: How many weapons do you have?

Carolborg: A lot why?

Firecracker: So I know how many I'm blowing up.

* * *

Replicate: Firecracker, the last time I saw you, you were a boy.

Firecracker: And the last time I saw you, you didn't had Grey hair.

Replicate: and yet you remain cocky.

* * *

Replicate: What do you want Firecracker?

Firecracker: I'm here to collect a debt.

Replicate: How about I give you a scar on the other side to match?

* * *

Replicate: Do you ever learn from our rematches?

Firecracker: Of course I do.

Replicate: I doubt you'll learn this time.

* * *

Firecracker: Why do you keep fighting us?

Replicate: You intrigue me.

Firecracker: Will you still be when you lose?

* * *

Firecracker: You want me to call an ambulance after the fight?

Replicate: Seems pointless since you have those healing pills.

Firecracker: It's not for me, the ambulance is for you.

* * *

Firecracker: Looking old Replicate.

Replicate: I'm not too old to beat you.

Firecracker: Do I need to get your respirator ready?

* * *

Firecracker: You're still mad at me for ruining your 13th birthday party?

Shadow Mistress: It was twenty years ago, so I'm over it.

Firecracker: I wonder if you'll hold a grudge after this fight?

* * *

Shadow Mistress: You still have darkness in you.

Firecracker: Leftover from Irate.

Shadow Mistress: Maybe I can help you.

* * *

Firecracker: I still can't believe you thought Chandler would fix you.

Shadow Mistress: Are you still gonna make fun of me for that?

Firecracker: No I will not.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Where's Hydro?

Firecracker: Get in line Maggie.

Shadow Mistress: He has a lot to answer for.

* * *

Firecracker: Did you have a crush on my sister Luan?

Shadow Mistress: What no?!

Firecracker: Just checking.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Can your light be my darkness?

Firecracker: Without a doubt.

Shadow Mistress: We'll see about that.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey big guy. You ready?

Petty: Petty ready to fight.

Firecracker: Then show me what you got!

* * *

Petty: Me hungry.

Firecracker: You just ate!

Pretty: Me still hungry!

* * *

Firecracker: Ronnie Anne's not happy with you.

Petty: Why?

Firecracker: You ate all of her Taquitos!

* * *

Petty: Me like fire.

Firecracker: Fire is dangerous Petty.

Petty: Petty not afraid, me like making s'mores.

* * *

Firecracker: Petty I'm not trusting you with my new born twins.

Petty: Petty keep them safe.

Firecracker: Still not trusting you!

* * *

Petty: If Petty win, Firecracker buy burgers?

Firecracker: That's what I said.

Petty: Me gonna win now.

* * *

Firecracker: So Chandler, I see that you gotten out of prison already.

Hydro: And you know why I'm here?

Firecracker: Revenge. It's pretty clear that you want that.

* * *

Firecracker: Hydro.

Hydro: Firecracker.

Firecracker: Let's go.

* * *

Hydro: So I hear that you have a son.

Firecracker: You stay away from him!

Hydro: I'm sorry I didn't hear that due to your head in the water.

* * *

Hydro: Heroic hothead.

Firecracker: Villainous water brain.

Hydro: Enough with the pleasantries.

* * *

Firecracker: Hydro still looking like crap?

Hydro: How about I make you look just as ugly as me?

Firecracker: I don't think my wife would love that.

* * *

Hydro: I ain't going back to the Dungeon.

Firecracker: You don't have a choice Chandler.

Hydro: Actually I think I do.

* * *

Firecracker: Well is it isn't Papa Wheelie. What did the pet store ran out of dog treats.

Rampage: Oh real funny Firecracker. Let's see if you'll be laughing after I slaughter you.

Firecracker: After I'm done with you. You'll be nothing but burning fur.

* * *

Rampage: What's up Firecracker?

Firecracker: Just taking another dog to the pound.

Rampage: Can't contain this dog.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey Rampage Vet or Doctor?

Rampage: What the hell are you talking about?

Firecracker: I'm about to send you to one of those places.

* * *

Firecracker: Rusty's my friend Rampage.

Rampage: Yeah so what?

Firecracker: You could've been my friend too.

* * *

Rampage: You know why I came here for?

Firecracker: Payback and revenge.

Rampage: That and to kill you.

* * *

Rampage: I'm going to rip you in half.

Firecracker: All I said is your transformation was an improvement on your looks.

Rampage: And that's why I'm ripping you in half.

* * *

Firecracker: Well well, if it isn't the walking hair ball.

Squatch: All I see is a flatten corpse in front of me.

Firecracker: Allow me to prove you wrong.

* * *

Squatch: Johnny told me he almost killed you.

Firecracker: That he did.

Squatch: I can assure you this, you ain't walking away from this.

* * *

Firecracker: You broke every bone in my sister's body.

Squatch: Well how about I break every bone in your body.

Firecracker: How about I break you instead?

* * *

Squatch: Your sister couldn't beat me what chance do you have?

Firecracker: Because I ain't Parkour.

Squatch: What you are is soon to be a broken mess.

* * *

Firecracker: I can smell 10 blocks away.

Squatch: I get that a lot from my business partners.

Firecracker: Well me and my team are gonna put you out of business.

* * *

Squatch: You're starting to annoy me.

Firecracker: Yeah I figured that.

Squatch: Well I make it the last time.

* * *

Johnny: Remember me kid? I was the one who killed you.

Firecracker: I remember you and I wasn't happy about that.

Johnny: Well maybe I should kill you again.

* * *

Firecracker: I'm not letting you almost kill me again.

Johnny: Who says I was gonna let you?

Firecracker: The guy who's about to beat you down.

* * *

Johnny: Try and keep up Firecracker.

Firecracker: At your age, you probably slowed down.

Johnny: I'm still fast no matter what age.

* * *

Johnny: Where's Speed Queen?

Firecracker: You want her you gotta go through me.

Johnny: I'll make this quick then.

* * *

Firecracker: Hey do you feel the burn?

Johnny: What burn?

Firecracker: The 1st or 2nd degree burns.

* * *

Firecracker: Stay away from Speed Queen.

Johnny: Sorry but not happening.

Firecracker: Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Aroma: Well well. Little Firecracker all grown up. You look like a stud.

Firecracker: Sorry Aroma, I'm married and I don't date old women.

Aroma: I still look twenty years younger Firecracker.

* * *

Firecracker: Your powers won't work on me Aroma.

Aroma: Care to test that theory?

Firecracker: Um, not really.

* * *

Aroma: So Firecracker where's your sister Multiple Woman?

Firecracker: Why do you want to fight her?

Aroma: No I just want to talk fashion with her.

* * *

Firecracker: Thought I smelled something.

Aroma: Like what you smell?

Firecracker: Not really.

* * *

Aroma: You must have one lucky lady Firecracker.

Firecracker: Yeah and even she would kick you ass.

Aroma: Not if I can beat her first.

* * *

Aroma: Do you really think you stand a chance?

Firecracker: Of course. You're going down.

Aroma: I highly doubt that.

* * *

Firecracker: Still mad at me for giving you that burn?

Stretcher: Of course I am and I'm gonna kill you!

Firecracker: It was twenty years ago, let it go.

* * *

Stretcher: I'm having mixed feelings about this.

Firecracker: You rehabilitated Stretcher?

Stretcher: Let's not go that far.

* * *

Firecracker: You're also after Black Ice are you?

Stretcher: After I kill you, she's next!

Firecracker: Don't count on it.

* * *

Stretcher: I'm not a bad guy.

Firecracker: You attacked the mayor.

Stretcher: Not by choice.

* * *

Firecracker: You attack my family. I'll give you 4th degree burns!

Stretcher: I don't see you as family man.

Firecracker: Times change.

* * *

Stretcher: You ain't Black Ice.

Firecracker: You ain't getting to my sister.

Stretcher: We'll see about that.

* * *

Climate: Well if it isn't little Firecracker.

Firecracker: My powers have doubled since our last fight.

Climate: Than let's put that to the test.

* * *

Firecracker: Fire, water, earth and wind.

Climate: What are you mumbling about Firecracker?

Firecracker: Do you also have hearts?

* * *

Climate: You're all alone Firecracker and only have one element.

Firecracker: What are you getting at?

Climate: I can control all of the elements to overpower fire!

* * *

Climate: Remember when we first fought?

Firecracker: Yeah you kicked our asses.

Climate: Care to relive that moment?

* * *

Firecracker: Go back to the Dungeon Climate!

Climate: Not until we finish our rematch.

Firecracker: Fine! I'll drag you back there myself.

* * *

Firecracker: We don't have to do this.

Climate: I know but where's the fun in that.

Firecracker: Fair enough.

* * *

Firecracker: Did you made sure that there's just two of us?

Nuke: Why?

Firecracker: To make sure no girls kick you in the nuts.

* * *

Nuke: There was a time you couldn't catch me.

Firecracker: We were just starting out.

Nuke: And won by sheer luck.

* * *

Firecracker: I'm putting you and the Terror Crew out of business.

Nuke: How about I put you out of the job and your misery.

Firecracker: I'll fight until I'm an old man!

* * *

Firecracker: Think your heart can hold out?

Nuke: The hothead getting soft?

Firecracker: No just don't want you dying yet.

* * *

Nuke: You worried little flame.

Firecracker: I don't want to start a meltdown.

Nuke: You'll be knocked out before that happened.

* * *

Nuke: Let's make this quick.

Firecracker: Why so impatient?

Nuke: Just feeling a little explosive.

* * *

Irate: Miss me Lincoln?

Firecracker: Go to hell Irate.

Irate: I've already been there. How about you check it out.

* * *

Firecracker: How the hell are you alive?

Irate: You didn't think you'd defeat me that easily did you?

Firecracker: I'll make sure you're finished this time.

* * *

Irate: So I heard that you married that bully and started a family.

Firecracker: You stay from them!

Irate: Oh last time I checked you're not the boss of me.

* * *

Firecracker: Not another step Irate.

Irate: Or what?

Firecracker: Or you're going back to being ashes!

* * *

Irate: Get out of my way Lincoln. So I can burn this dump.

Firecracker: This is not a dump, it's my home.

Irate: And you will die with it.

* * *

Irate: Maybe I'll visit your family once we're done.

Firecracker: You stay the hell away from them.

Irate: Don't they want to meet uncle Irate?

* * *

Firecracker: I never forgot about encasing in magma.

Vesuvius: I was just following orders.

Firecracker: And I'm still pissed about that.

* * *

Vesuvius: Magma beats fire.

Firecracker: Still can't believe that's a fact.

Vesuvius: It's not that hard to believe.

* * *

Firecracker: I didn't mean to hurt Honeybee's father.

Vesuvius: Then why didn't you helped them?

Firecracker: I shouldn't be hearing this from you.

* * *

Firecracker: We don't need to do this Vesuvius.

Vesuvius: I know but I kinda just need to work out some stuff.

Firecracker: Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Vesuvius: Shouldn't you be with a giant rock monster?

Firecracker: shouldn't you be with a boy who can talk to sharks?

Vesuvius: Oh ha ha real funny.

* * *

Vesuvius: You married Surge?

Firecracker: You married Honeybee?

Vesuvius: I asked you first.

* * *

Rubbor: Where's my playmate?!

Firecracker: Amplifier is not here. Just me

Rubbor: Fine, you first then Amplifier

* * *

Firecracker: Hello pinky.

Rubbor: It's Rubbor!

Firecracker: Nah I think I like pinky better.

* * *

Rubbor: Remember me little candle?

Firecracker: Yeah you nearly killed me!

Rubbor: That was good one.

* * *

Rubbor: The burning pest.

Firecracker: It's Firecracker.

Rubbor: No you're a pest.

* * *

Firecracker: First time we met I almost died.

Rubbor: Yet here you stand.

Firecracker: I ain't gonna die today.

* * *

Firecracker: I ain't looking forward to this.

Rubbor: Scared little candle?

Firecracker: No just hate the smell of burning rubber.

* * *

Firecracker: I'm taking you to the looney bin Candyman!

Candyman: But I have candy and joy to spread for everyone.

Firecracker: Those are all lies!

* * *

Candyman: I don't like people with sour attitudes.

Firecracker: And I don't want drugs in my town.

Candyman: What can I say they're really popular.

* * *

Candyman: I'm not going to jail Firecracker.

Firecracker: Well I'm not falling for your tricks you Willy Wonka rip-off!

Candyman: That's no way to respect the Candyman.

* * *

Firecracker: Do you have any Oompa-Loompas?

Candyman: No just loyal workers.

Firecracker: That's a letdown.

* * *

Firecracker: You are insane.

Candyman: I know you are but what am I?

Firecracker: Scratch that, you're a psychopath.

* * *

Candyman: How about some candy for your kids.

Firecracker: I ain't giving them anything from you.

Candyman: Don't be a buzzkill.

* * *

Payback: Oh great, it's you.

Firecracker: This time you have no power up to help you.

Payback: I don't need a power up.

* * *

Firecracker: Why fight against me? You know how it's going to end up.

Payback: I'll be able to take you down in seconds.

Firecracker: Wanna bet.

* * *

Firecracker: Fire burns paper.

Payback: I just need to avoid you.

Firecracker: You won't avoid me.

* * *

Payback: How much will it take to let me go?

Firecracker: You're not made of enough money to bribe me.

Payback: Is that a challenge?

* * *

Payback: You can't escape debt Firecracker.

Firecracker: No but I can escape you.

Payback: Are you sure?

* * *

Firecracker: Where are the Terror Crew?

Payback: I'm not telling you anything.

Firecracker: Then I'll burn the answer out of you.

* * *

Electron: Where's Amplifier?

Firecracker: Far away from you!

Electron: I hunger!

* * *

Electron: I hunger!

Firecracker: Hungry are you? How about a hot knuckle sandwich?

Electron: I'll kill you!

* * *

Firecracker: Hey there Sparky!

Electron: When I'm done with you. You'll be nothing but a burnt corpse.

Firecracker: Already been dead. Not a fan.

* * *

Firecracker: Damn Electron you haven't aged.

Electron: Electricity is forever.

Firecracker: Not for much longer.

* * *

Electron: You will feel my electric fury.

Firecracker: And here I am without my rubber underwear.

Electron: That will be the last words you utter.

* * *

Electron: Stand aside.

Firecracker: Yeah you ain't getting to the power plant.

Electron: I need to feed!

* * *

Firecracker: Camo you haven't been causing trouble have you?

Camo: No I have not Firecracker. Have you burned down any buildings?

Firecracker: That wasn't me!

* * *

Camo: You're not still mad after the whole taking your place are you?

Firecracker: I'm still pissed at that and the tail whip to the face.

Camo: I thought so.

* * *

Firecracker: How did you know some of my secrets when you morphed?

Camo: I don't know?

Firecracker: Well so much for that answer.

* * *

Firecracker: You don't look like you've aged.

Camo: Reptiles age slowly.

Firecracker: Let's see if you can still move the same.

* * *

Camo: What do you want Firecracker?

Firecracker: Can you do the tongue thing?

Camo: I don't want to answer that.

* * *

Camo: I don't want to hurt you Firecracker.

Firecracker: Aw you do care.

Camo: Don't read into it.

* * *

Tremor: Hey Stinkcoln.

Firecracker: Tremor, the discount Thing.

Tremor: That makes you the loser version of the Human Torch.

* * *

Firecracker: Sorry Tremor, Parkour's not here to fight you.

Tremor: Well I guess I'll kill you to get her attention.

Firecracker: If you can hit me.

* * *

Tremor: Remember when I turned you into stone.

Firecracker: Of course and I hated it.

Tremor: Let's take a trip down memory lane.

* * *

Firecracker: I always hated bullies.

Tremor: Tell someone who cares.

Firecracker: You're going too in a minute.

* * *

Firecracker: You know, we get Stretcher and Ms. Appear we got the Fantastic Four.

Tremor: I wouldn't work with any of you.

Firecracker: Who said anything about working together?

* * *

Tremor: Parkour's little brother.

Firecracker: Just call me the guy who burning you to ashes.

Tremor: We'll see about that.

* * *

Firecracker: Shouldn't you be collect honey?

Honeybee: Shouldn't you be burning the city?

Firecracker: That wasn't me!

* * *

Honeybee: Where's your sister or sister in law?

Firecracker: You and Vesuvius having problems?

Honeybee: Stay out of this!

* * *

Honeybee: Oh no you're not gonna ruin my day!

Firecracker: What are you up to?

Honeybee: None of your business pyro!

* * *

Firecracker: Can't we just talk?

Honeybee: You wouldn't understand.

Firecracker: I could at least try.

* * *

Firecracker: Have you considered marriage counseling?

Honeybee: Vesuvius and I are fine.

Firecracker: That's not what I'm hearing.

* * *

Honeybee: Have you talked to Vesuvius?

Firecracker: She only wants to make the two of you last.

Honeybee: I just wish she hadn't with asking me.

* * *

Xander: Wildgirl's brother.

Firecracker: My sister is no trophy.

Xander: She is to me mate.

* * *

Firecracker: Stay away from Wildgirl.

Xander: What are you gonna stop me?

Firecracker: Actually yeah I am.

* * *

Firecracker: Aren't getting a little old for hunting?

Xander: I ain't stopping till I get my ultimate trophy.

Firecracker: Well I guess you're never retiring.

* * *

Xander: You and your siblings will not stop me from getting Wildgirl.

Firecracker: You really need a hobby.

Xander: I already have a hobby.

* * *

Xander: You know I always respect men with scars.

Firecracker: I don't respect hunters who hunt down my sister.

Xander: Then I have lose respect in you.

* * *

Firecracker: How would you like to get to the Dungeon. Beaten and dragged or would you like to turn yourself in?

Xander: Why must you ask questions to which you know the answer to.

Firecracker: Beaten and dragged it is.

**Next up is Speed Queen**


	2. Speed Queen

Speed Queen: You're still mad about that?

Firecracker: You kicked me out of your room!

Speed Queen: That was twenty years ago.

* * *

Firecracker: Lori. I see that work didn't slow you down.

Speed Queen: Oh ha ha. Real funny.

Firecracker: Would you rather hear it from Luan?

* * *

Firecracker: Lyle's mad at Leo.

Speed Queen: What did he do this time?

Firecracker: Something about a girl.

* * *

Speed Queen: Are you sure you can keep up with me?

Firecracker: Heck I did a great job leading the team while you were gone.

Speed Queen: Lincoln, I'm literally a better leader than you.

* * *

Speed Queen: If I win you buy me lunch.

Firecracker: And if I win?

Speed Queen: I'll watch Lyle and the twins for a weekend.

* * *

Firecracker: Still mad at me for locking you in your room?

Speed Queen: The rope gave me rope burn!

Firecracker: How about I give you a worse burn?

* * *

Speed Queen: Nice try Camo, you can't fake your way out of this one!

Mirror Speed Queen: You're probably Camo and you won't fool me!

Speed Queen: Let's see who the faker is now!

* * *

Speed Queen: So does this mean we're both married to Bobby?

Mirror Speed Queen: I guess so?

Speed Queen: So does this mean one of us has to go on date night?

* * *

Mirror Speed Queen: So we're really doing cloning huh?

Speed Queen: I'm literally the real Speed Queen, you're the clone.

Mirror Speed Queen: No I'm literally the real Speed Queen!

* * *

Speed Queen: You from a different universe?

Mirror Speed Queen: I would ask you the same thing.

Speed Queen: I ask the questions here.

* * *

Mirror Speed Queen: Are you literally me?

Speed Queen: I think I literally am.

Mirror Speed Queen: I'm literally freaking out.

* * *

Mirror Speed Queen: Who are you imposter?

Speed Queen: I'm not an impostor.

Mirror Speed Queen: I'll be the judge of that.

* * *

Speed Queen: You make me pay full price for your dresses!?

Multiple Woman: I have a business to run Lori.

Speed Queen: We're family!

* * *

Multiple Woman: You will not use my shoes.

Speed Queen: I won't use them for running!

Multiple Woman: Tell that you the first pair you ruined!

* * *

Speed Queen: Alright Leni. Let's make sure you're fighting hasn't gotten dull in the office.

Multiple Woman: I always go to the gym.

Speed Queen: Not to kind of workout we're going to be doing here.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm not doing it Lori.

Speed Queen: But it's a good thing though.

Multiple Woman: I'm not merging my clothing company with Funny Business!

* * *

Speed Queen: Please Leni just this once?

Multiple Woman: If I do it for you I'd have to make special dresses for everyone else.

Speed Queen: But nobody would know.

* * *

Speed Queen: After this you wanna go shopping?

Multiple Woman: Sure. Mind if I bring Mila.

Speed Queen: The more the merrier.

* * *

Speed Queen: So I heard that you were dubbed the cool leader when me and Bobby left for college?

Amplifier: Well I don't want to brag, but it's true.

Speed Queen: I was a better leader than you.

* * *

Amplifier: You're saying that you and Bobby are better couple than me and Sam?

Speed Queen: That's right.

Amplifier: That's where you are wrong Lori.

* * *

Speed Queen: You know I'm fast enough to dodge lightning.

Amplifier: You're bluffing.

Speed Queen: Hit me with your best shot.

* * *

Amplifier: Time for a regime change.

Speed Queen: You challenging me for leadership?

Amplifier: You know it sis.

* * *

Speed Queen: What are we doing?

Amplifier: Testing to see if you're fast as electricity.

Speed Queen: Well alright then.

* * *

Amplifier: What's this about Lori?

Speed Queen: Need to make sure my second-in-command still has the skill.

Amplifier: Careful what you wish for Lori.

* * *

Ms. Appear: Lori, I'm taking back my business.

Speed Queen: Luan, I have the experience to run the business.

Ms. Appear: And I am the true founder of Funny Business until took over.

* * *

Ms. Appear: You still mad about the eyebrows?

Speed Queen: Think of this of Eye for an Eye.

Ms. Appear: Leave the joking to me.

* * *

Speed Queen: Luan if you have kids you have to make sure they don't become like you on April Fool's day.

Ms. Appear: Sometimes I fear that day would come.

Speed Queen: Now you know how we feel.

* * *

Speed Queen: Coconut got into my office today.

Ms. Appear: I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

Speed Queen: She shredded my chair.

* * *

Ms. Appear: Lori I can explain.

Speed Queen: You have five seconds to tell me why Leo was purple.

Ms. Appear: He may have triggered my paint bomb prank.

* * *

Ms. Appear: I think you're taking our company too seriously.

Speed Queen: And why shouldn't I?

Ms. Appear: Because it's called Funny Business not Serious Business.

* * *

Speed Queen: Lynn, you know how this is gonna end.

Parkour: Who knows. Maybe I can beat you.

Speed Queen: Classic Lynn, all brawn and no brain.

* * *

Speed Queen: You need to control your kids!

Parkour: Oh come on. Let them be kids and all that.

Speed Queen: They're little gremlins.

* * *

Parkour: Lori! You broke my treadmill at my gym!

Speed Queen: For the last time! I said I was sorry!

Parkour: Sorry doesn't pay for a replacement!

* * *

Parkour: Remember when I asked you if Funny Business would sponsor my sports camp?

Speed Queen: Yeah what about it?

Parkour: I want my answer.

* * *

Speed Queen: I'm not watching your kids.

Parkour: C'mon they ain't that bad.

Speed Queen: They broke two of my windows!

* * *

Parkour: Ready Lori?

Speed Queen: Are we really doing this?

Parkour: Just think of it as a little training.

* * *

Speed Queen: Lucy you need to stop reading scary stories to the kids.

Black Ice: Leo wanted a story.

Speed Queen: Like fairy tales and such!

* * *

Black Ice: I can freeze the ground rendering your power useless.

Speed Queen: I can adapt to that.

Black Ice: That's a lie.

* * *

Black Ice: Leo fell asleep at my poetry readings.

Speed Queen: Well he finds your poems boring.

Black Ice: If I had a heart, it would be broken.

* * *

Speed Queen: Leo's excited for Halloween.

Black Ice: That's good to hear.

Speed Queen: Just don't scare him to badly.

* * *

Black Ice: You think your powers can help you survive being frozen?

Speed Queen: I honestly don't know.

Black Ice: Let's find out.

* * *

Speed Queen: How's Rocky bear doing?

Black Ice: You're never gonna let that go are you?

Speed Queen: No chance Luce.

* * *

Wildgirl: Hey Lori.

Speed Queen: Lana, stop having Leo keep your animals in my house!

Wildgirl: I'm teaching him responsibility.

* * *

Speed Queen: You're in your twenties and yet you still track mud in my house.

Wildgirl: I always forget to wipe my shoes!

Speed Queen: Lies!

* * *

Speed Queen: Alright Lana, no dragon form.

Wildgirl: Yeah yeah I know.

Speed Queen: I mean it!

* * *

Wildgirl: I'm pretty sure cheetahs can keep up with you.

Speed Queen: I highly doubt that.

Wildgirl: Let's find out.

* * *

Speed Queen: Lana why was there a monkey in my house?

Wildgirl: So that's where Tito ran off too.

Speed Queen: Well you owe me some new china.

* * *

Wildgirl: Ready to go Lori?

Speed Queen: Do you really need to ask?

Wildgirl: Fair enough.

* * *

Speed Queen: I liked it better when you're a Princess.

Crystal Queen: We'll I think I need a grown up name. Besides that's too cliche.

Speed Queen: There's only one queen around here.

* * *

Speed Queen: Lola we have unfinished business.

Crystal Queen: Well next don't take your rhinestone purse and park in compact space.

Speed Queen: I didn't know!

* * *

Crystal Queen: Do you have date night with Bobby?

Speed Queen: No.

Crystal Queen: Good because there's no make up to cover your bruises or injuries.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Why didn't you and Bobby have another kid?

Speed Queen: Three month pregnancy was a lot of strain on my body.

Crystal Queen: There's adoption.

* * *

Speed Queen: Leo is mad at you.

Crystal Queen: For what?

Speed Queen: He found out you put makeup on him when he was a baby.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Let's see if you can get enough momentum to break my crystals.

Speed Queen: No problem there.

Crystal Queen: Don't bet on it honey.

* * *

Speed Queen: So Prodigy can you think fast?

Prodigy: Of course I can.

Speed Queen: You ruined the joke.

* * *

Prodigy: I'm amazed that you haven't acquired Intelligence like myself.

Speed Queen: Nah, I'll pass on being another egghead.

Prodigy: Of course you would say that.

* * *

Speed Queen: Try and read my mind while I'm running circles around you.

Prodigy: I already know your plan.

Speed Queen: Dang it.

* * *

Speed Queen: You read Leo's mind.

Prodigy: He was hiding something from me.

Speed Queen: It was your birthday present.

* * *

Prodigy: Johnny Speed used his powers to learn Russian.

Speed Queen: Yeah so?

Prodigy: Imagine what you could if you used your powers similarly.

* * *

Prodigy: Lori I've come up with a detailed plan to defeat you.

Speed Queen: You're gonna use your powers to levitate me off the ground.

Prodigy: OK I guess I need a new plan.

* * *

Speed Queen: So the greatest fighter against the fastest girl alive who will win?

Greenthumb: Not to mention the mouth as big as her butt.

Speed Queen: My butt is not that big!

* * *

Greenthumb: Leo broke some plants that I was tending.

Speed Queen: So he broke some plants so what?

Greenthumb: They were rare!

* * *

Greenthumb: S'up speedy.

Speed Queen: Hey Flower whisperer.

Greenthumb: Let's get this fight started.

* * *

Speed Queen: Think you can keep up Lily?

Greenthumb: My training with Soothsayer made sure I could.

Speed Queen: Show me what he's taught you.

* * *

Greenthumb: Is it weird to you that I'm engaged to your best friend's brother?

Speed Queen: Of course it isn't.

Greenthumb: You don't sound very convincing.

* * *

Greenthumb: For the last time no!

Speed Queen: But it'll make your wedding more perfect.

Greenthumb: Well I don't care. No pigeons!

* * *

Speed Queen: Hey sis in law.

Surge: Will you stop calling me that!

Speed Queen: No.

* * *

Surge: I wonder if you have fast healing?

Speed Queen: Why?

Surge: You're gonna need it after I beat you up.

* * *

Speed Queen: Something wrong?

Surge: No I just need to burn off the baby weight.

Speed Queen: Understandable.

* * *

Speed Queen: You look tired.

Surge: Three kids will do that to ya.

Speed Queen: Well let me help you wake up a little.

* * *

Surge: You considering adopting?

Speed Queen: We're considering it.

Surge: Well good luck.

* * *

Surge: Lyle said he was sorry.

Speed Queen: He broke Bobby's van window.

Surge: He said it was Leo's fault.

* * *

Armor: I think Leo should have a little brother.

Speed Queen: No way I want to apdot a girl.

Armor: No way I want another son!

* * *

Speed Queen: How could not tell the difference between me and Lily!

Armor: She was dressed as you babe.

Speed Queen: She was smaller and younger than me!

* * *

Armor: Did you really beat up Lynn with a loaf of bread?

Speed Queen: Oh yeah true story.

Armor: That explains why she hid the baguettes.

* * *

Speed Queen: I still can't believe you hung out with Lincoln over me.

Armor: You wanted us to hang out more.

Speed Queen: That's besides the point.

* * *

Armor: If you win I'll take you out for date night.

Speed Queen: And if you win?

Armor: I take you out for date night and you pay.

* * *

Speed Queen: You ready Boo Boo Bear?

Armor: If I win do I gotta sleep on the couch?

Speed Queen: Win and fine out.

* * *

Genarocker: No I'm not having my band be sponsored by funny business.

Speed Queen: Oh come on we're family!

Genarocker: Again no!

* * *

Speed Queen: So how does it feel to have Carol as a sister in law?

Genarocker: It takes some getting use to but I'm happy for Jack.

Speed Queen: You're not scared of Carol are you?

* * *

Speed Queen: Sam, just adit that Bobby and I are the better couple.

Genarocker: No, Luna and I are.

Speed Queen: Fine, I'll force it out of you.

* * *

Speed Queen: You alright Sam?

Genarocker: Just working out some stuff.

Speed Queen: Luna forget your anniversary again?

* * *

Genarocker: Leo got Petty in trouble today.

Speed Queen: What did he do this time?

Genarocker: He talked him into juggling our amps.

* * *

Speed Queen: Why have you guys never booked Funny Business for birthday parties?

Genarocker: Lemmy isn't really the clown type.

Speed Queen: I was talking about for Petty.

* * *

Speed Queen: Try and keep up Petty.

Petty: Petty go fast.

Speed Queen: Well your normal speed that is.

* * *

Petty: Slow down for fight.

Speed Queen: That wouldn't be a fair fight.

Petty: Oh yeah.

* * *

Petty: Petty want cake!

Speed Queen: That cake is for clients only.

Petty: Petty want cake now!

* * *

Speed Queen: OK Petty let's not get too crazy.

Petty: But Petty like crazy.

Speed Queen: You are definitely your mother's son.

* * *

Petty: Leo get Petty in trouble.

Speed Queen: Well you should know better.

Petty: Petty still no like it!

* * *

Speed Queen: OK big guy let's have some fun.

Petty: If Petty wins does he get snack?

Speed Queen: Only if you win.

* * *

Carolborg: I calculated a 85% chance of kicking your butt.

Speed Queen: Leave ten bad jokes to Luan.

Carolborg: Oh come on. It was funny!

* * *

Carolborg: Hey um, are you still mad at me for turning your husband into a monster?

Speed Queen: Well until you brought it up, a little bit.

Carolborg: That's what I thought.

* * *

Speed Queen: So how are you and Jack?

Carolborg: Great, he's a famous photographer. What does your Boo Boo bear do?

Speed Queen: This isn't a contest.

* * *

Speed Queen: Ready to settle this?

Carolborg: Do you really need to ask?

Speed Queen: Just in case you want to back out.

* * *

Speed Queen: You and Jack gonna adopt anytime soon?

Carolborg: We're definitely considering it.

Speed Queen: Tell me more after you lose.

* * *

Carolborg: I'm glad we're friends now.

Speed Queen: You and me both.

Carolborg: So don't be mad when I beat you.

* * *

Speed Queen: Ever heard of Retirement?

Replicate: I don't need to retire.

Speed Queen: I think you need to reconsider.

* * *

Replicate: I suggest you slow down.

Speed Queen: You're telling a speedster to slow down?

Replicate impulsive you are.

* * *

Replicate: You know how this is going to end.

Speed Queen: Yeah me doing a victory lap.

Replicate: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

* * *

Speed Queen: Try to keep up Replicate.

Replicate: No problems there Speed Queen.

Speed Queen: We'll see about that.

* * *

Replicate: Has age slowed you down?

Speed Queen: I'm still as fast as ever.

Replicate: Prove it.

* * *

Speed Queen: Remember our first meeting.

Replicate: I remember you losing badly.

Speed Queen: Let's just say this time will have a different result.

* * *

Speed Queen: So where have you been?

Shadow Mistress: Across the country all that stuff.

Speed Queen: I need more details.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: I hate my powers.

Speed Queen: I know, but there are times where you have to get used to it.

Shadow Mistress: I'm gonna ignore that advice.

* * *

Speed Queen: Did you have a crush on my sister Luan?

Shadow Mistress: No, I never had a crush on Luan.

Speed Queen: Just checking.

* * *

Speed Queen: Can we still call you an ally?

Shadow Mistress: Is that even a question?

Speed Queen: Just have some trust issues is all.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Do you trust me?

Speed Queen: Of course i do.

Shadow Mistress: Because it doesn't feel like it.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: So what is this?

Speed Queen: I want to test your skills.

Shadow Mistress: Very well then.

* * *

Hydro: Try and land a punch on me.

Speed Queen: You won't see them coming.

Hydro: Try me.

* * *

Speed Queen: Alright Hydro, your day off is over.

Hydro: This is just the beginning.

Speed Queen: Well I'm ending it.

* * *

Speed Queen: Well if it isn't the water boy.

Hydro: Shut up Flash wannabe.

Speed Queen: Alright time go back to prison.

* * *

Speed Queen: You used my brother.

Hydro: He made it so easy to do so.

Speed Queen: Well time to pay the price for that.

* * *

Hydro: Where's Firecracker?

Speed Queen: He's busy.

Hydro: Then I'll kill you then him I guess.

* * *

Hydro: Step aside old lady.

Speed Queen: Who are you calling old?

Hydro: I'm looking at her.

* * *

Speed Queen: I knew I smelled a wet dog.

Rampage: I don't smell that bad.

Speed Queen: I can smell you all the way from Great Lakes City.

* * *

Rampage: I'm gonna break your legs in a snap.

Speed Queen: I doubt that'll happen!

Rampage: I think I can do that.

* * *

Rampage: I will rip you apart!

Speed Queen: How original.

Rampage: If you picked those last words. So be it.

* * *

Speed Queen: Stupidassdogsaywhat?

Rampage: Say what?

Speed Queen: Gotcha.

* * *

Rampage: Where's Armor?

Speed Queen: Why do you want Armor?

Rampage: To see if Berserker truly is gone.

* * *

Speed Queen: Rampage are you as dumb as you look?

Rampage: No I'm not.

Speed Queen: Oh so you're dumber.

* * *

Tremor: You can't even hurt me!

Speed Queen: Depends on how much force I can put on you.

Tremor: Make sure you don't break a nail.

* * *

Speed Queen: I always knew you would be criminal.

Tremor: It's a pretty sweet job.

Speed Queen: I wouldn't call it a job.

* * *

Speed Queen: You'll be nothing more but rumble.

Tremor: You'll be nothing but a puddle and mush.

Speed Queen: If you can hit me.

* * *

Tremor: Your not Parkour but I'll make due.

Speed Queen: You're done hurting her.

Tremor: Big sister won't stop me.

* * *

Speed Queen: Has anyone told you that you're a garbage human being?

Tremor: Yeah and they ended up in the ground.

Speed Queen: Well you can join them.

* * *

Tremor: I used to have a crush on you in High School.

Speed Queen: Ew. That's disgusting.

Tremor: It ain't no fond memory for me either.

* * *

Speed Queen: Stay away from my husband!

Aroma: I can't help it when the boys place their eyes on me.

Speed Queen: Stay away from him!

* * *

Aroma: You don't look happy.

Speed Queen: You won't be pretty when I'm down with you.

Aroma: Honey, the boys will be coming to me.

* * *

Speed Queen: Aren't you a little old to be dating?

Aroma: Age is just a number Speedy.

Speed Queen: Don't call me speedy.

* * *

Aroma: How's your sister doing?

Speed Queen: Why do you care?

Aroma: She actually has fashion sense.

* * *

Speed Queen: I heard you met up with my brother.

Aroma: And he was so sweet.

Speed Queen: Stay away from him.

* * *

Aroma: I'm not that bad Speed Queen.

Speed Queen: I'm not convinced.

Aroma: Just trust me on the fact.

* * *

Speed Queen: Warning, you might end up being tied up.

Stretcher: I won't be tied up.

Speed Queen: I'll just run circles around you.

* * *

Stretcher: You shouldn't be here.

Speed Queen: You should be back in the Dungeon.

Stretcher: Alright then, send me back.

* * *

Stretcher: One day you will lose everyone you love.

Speed Queen: I won't let that happen.

Stretcher: Just you wait until it comes.

* * *

Speed Queen: I heard you used to be a good person.

Stretcher: That's in the past. Can't turn back.

Speed Queen: You don't have to be bad.

* * *

Stretcher: When you were younger you reminded me of Erin.

Speed Queen: And what about it?

Stretcher: It reminded me that she wasn't coming back.

* * *

Speed Queen: Don't move Stretcher.

Stretcher: Or what you gonna turn me into a ball.

Speed Queen: Considering it.

* * *

Speed Queen: Oh this should be easy.

Camo: How so?

Speed Queen: You're an embarrassment.

* * *

Speed Queen: Do you eat bugs or normal food?

Camo: I eat normal food.

Speed Queen: Just checking.

* * *

Camo: Speed Queen? You look older!

Speed Queen: And wise enough to beat you.

Camo: I doubt that.

* * *

Camo: I'm no joke Speed Queen.

Speed Queen: Yeah sure you aren't.

Camo: I almost beat your team twice.

* * *

Speed Queen: You're quick but I'm faster.

Camo: You ain't the first speedster I fought.

Speed Queen: But I'm the best.

* * *

Camo: You should really take me seriously.

Speed Queen: And why's that?

Camo: Because I'm scary when I go all out.

* * *

Speed Queen: Should of known you come out of prison.

Climate: I'm just enjoying the fresh air.

Speed Queen: It's not gonna last long.

* * *

Climate: Be prepared, a storm is coming.

Speed Queen: I'm already prepared.

Climate: Not for this storm.

* * *

Climate: I'm gonna rock you, like a hurricane.

Speed Queen: You stole that joke!

Climate: I spend months working on that!

* * *

Speed Queen: You're not escaping me Climate.

Climate: Who said i was trying to escape?

Speed Queen: Just making sure you know that I'll always find you.

* * *

Climate: Remember our first meeting?

Speed Queen: This time will be different.

Climate: I highly doubt that.

* * *

Speed Queen: We don't need to do this.

Climate: It's nothing personal Speedy.

Speed Queen: I highly doubt that.

* * *

Xander: Hello Luv.

Speed Queen: Stay away from my sister!

Xander: I follow my own orders.

* * *

Speed Queen: Ever took down something faster than a cheetah?

Xander: I don't need to outrun you, just out smart you.

Speed Queen: I'll do the same too.

* * *

Speed Queen: I literally hate hunters.

Xander: I feel the same with speedsters.

Speed Queen: The feeling's Mutual.

* * *

Xander: Stand aside luv.

Speed Queen: As long your hunting my sister, I ain't moving.

Xander: So be it.

* * *

Speed Queen: I'm taking you in.

Xander: You can surely try.

Speed Queen: Oh I'll do more than try. I'll succeed.

* * *

Xander: So where is Wildgirl?

Speed Queen: Somewhere you're not welcome.

Xander: Oh Speed Queen, you think that'll stop me?

* * *

Speed Queen: Great another pink idiot.

Rubbor: I'm no idiot!

Speed Queen: You clearly are.

* * *

Rubbor: Where's my play thing?

Speed Queen: Amplifier's not here.

Rubbor: Then bring her to me.

* * *

Speed Queen: You want my sister?

Rubbor: Yeah!

Speed Queen: You have to get pass me.

* * *

Rubbor: Another pest.

Speed Queen: I'm not letting you hurt my sister or her family.

Rubbor: Then I'll crush you as well.

* * *

Speed Queen: Leave here Rubbor.

Rubbor: And who's going to make me?

Speed Queen: You're looking at her.

* * *

Rubbor: So you wish to die?

Speed Queen: No. I wish to stop you.

Rubbor: Your wish won't come true.

* * *

Speed Queen: This would make you number 2 on Amplifier's list.

Electron: Who's the first?

Speed Queen: Rubbor.

* * *

Electron: Bring me Amplfier!

Speed Queen: Find her yourself, after you beat me!

Electron: Very well then.

* * *

Electron: You're not who I want.

Speed Queen: Sorry but you have to deal with me first.

Electron: First you, then Amplifier.

* * *

Speed Queen: You'll definitely be a challenge.

Electron: You're right to be afraid.

Speed Queen: Never said I was afraid.

* * *

Electron: Do your powers work off electric energy?

Speed Queen: I don't think so.

Electron: Then you are useless to me.

* * *

Speed Queen: End of the road Electron.

Electron: You can't harm electricity.

Speed Queen: Let's test that theory.

* * *

Speed Queen: You again?

Irate: Miss me sister.

Speed Queen: I'm not your sister!

* * *

Irate: Tell you what Speed Queen, I'll make you burn faster.

Speed Queen: I'm not gonna burn Irate.

Irate: Famous last words.

* * *

Speed Queen: You May look like my brother, but you don't act like him.

Irate: I guess you're not as dumb as Leni.

Speed Queen: You leave her out of this.

* * *

Irate: I hear you have a son now.

Speed Queen: You stay away from him!

Irate: Doesn't he want to meet uncle Irate?

* * *

Speed Queen: I thought we destroyed.

Irate: Did you really think I'd be defeated that easily?

Speed Queen: Well this time I'll make sure to finish the job.

* * *

Irate: The worst sister ever.

Speed Queen: I'll make you eat those words.

Irate: I'd like to see you try.

* * *

Speed Queen: I see you've been busy as a bee.

Honeybee: Leave the puns to your sister.

Speed Queen: It was worth it.

* * *

Honeybee: You failed to save my father.

Speed Queen: You're still not gonna let it go are you?

Honeybee: Just to remind you of your failure.

* * *

Honeybee: Speed Queen. I have something to keep you in place.

Speed Queen: I'll make sure not to get caught.

Honeybee: Think again.

* * *

Speed Queen: Do you need relationship advice?

Honeybee: Um, I, uh don't know what you're talking about.

Speed Queen: Sure you don't.

* * *

Honeybee: You're gonna get stung Speed Queen.

Speed Queen: I thought you weren't into bee puns?

Honeybee: It's fine when I do it.

* * *

Speed Queen: You really think you're the hero?

Honeybee: No I know I am.

Speed Queen: If you want, I can help you be a true hero.

* * *

Speed Queen: You really left your mark on the school.

Vesuvius: I like make a entrance.

Speed Queen: I wonder if you have an exit?

* * *

Vesuvius: No one's gonna save you when you're trapped.

Speed Queen: I just need to avoid your attacks.

Vesuvius: Try and keep up.

* * *

Vesuvius: I heard you married Armor.

Speed Queen: That's correct.

Vesuvius: You can do better.

* * *

Speed Queen: You put a lot of people at risk when you attacked the school.

Vesuvius: Hey that wasn't intention.

Speed Queen: Time for you to take accountability for your actions.

* * *

Vesuvius: Marriage doing good for you?

Speed Queen: I could ask you the same thing.

Vesuvius: It's none of your business.

* * *

Speed Queen: Just surrender Vesuvius.

Vesuvius: Why should I?

Speed Queen: Because it doesn't need to come down to a fight.

* * *

Speed Queen: Oh look a walking hairball.

Squatch: Haven't heard that one before!

Speed Queen: I really need a better nickname for him.

* * *

Squatch: I'm gonna break your legs.

Speed Queen: So your brother can be the fastest thing alive?

Squatch: Hey! I'm suppose to say that!

* * *

Squatch: The second speedster.

Speed Queen: No, I'm the first speedster.

Squatch: Looks like you slowed down.

* * *

Speed Queen: I'm taking you in Squatch.

Squatch: You really think you can?

Speed Queen: Please. It'll be over in a second.

* * *

Squatch: Your speed won't protect you.

Speed Queen: I'm pretty sure it will.

Squatch: Not after your legs are ripped off.

* * *

Speed Queen: I'm taking you in hairball.

Squatch: I ain't going anywhere.

Speed Queen: Sorry but you don't got a choice.

* * *

Speed Queen: Johnny.

Johnny Speed: Queenie.

Speed Queen: Let's settle this. Who's faster?

* * *

Speed Queen: Still pissed about throwing your little brother in prison.

Johnny Speed: Correct.

Speed Queen: You'll get over it.

* * *

Johnny Speed: You threw my brother in jail.

Speed Queen: You tried to killed my brother!

Johnny Speed: You'll get over it.

* * *

Johnny Speed: I'm sick of you ruining everything!

Speed Queen: It's what I do get over it.

Johnny Speed: I'll get over it when you're six feet under.

* * *

Speed Queen: This ends now.

Johnny Speed: Couldn't agree more blondie.

Speed Queen: Let's go!

* * *

Johnny Speed: Up for a death race?

Speed Queen: The only race I'm doing is the one that sends you to the Dungeon.

Johnny Speed: So should I take that as a yes?

* * *

Speed Queen: After we saved your life, this is how you repay us.

Nuke: I have my way of saying thanks.

Speed Queen: By setting a trap?

* * *

Speed Queen: So how's your pride?

Nuke: What kind of a question is that?

Speed Queen: I want to make sure you recovered.

* * *

Nuke: I should have killed you first.

Speed Queen: If I had a nickel everytime I hear that.

Nuke: And it'll be the last.

* * *

Nuke: Did you really expect anything less from?

Speed Queen: I was hoping that you'd be a little grateful.

Nuke: I am. So let me properly show my thanks.

* * *

Speed Queen: You almost killed us before.

Nuke: I know and yet here you are.

Speed Queen: This time will be different.

* * *

Nuke: Out of the way Speed Queen.

Speed Queen: You are not hurting anyone today.

Nuke: But I'll still hurt you.

* * *

Speed Queen: Candyman, you're drugged candy days are over!

Candyman: This is just the beginning.

Speed Queen: No it's the end.

* * *

Candyman: I'll make you slower than Molasses.

Speed Queen: Nothing slows me down.

Candyman: I'll prove you wrong.

* * *

Speed Queen: Your sweet life is over!

Candyman: Ugh, that was terrible. Leave the bad jokes to that invisible girl.

Speed Queen: Well he's got me there.

* * *

Candyman: Would you like a candy bar?

Speed Queen: I want nothing from you.

Candyman: So much for being nice.

* * *

Speed Queen: Anyone ever tell you that you belong in an asylum?

Candyman: No I don't they have. Why?

Speed Queen: Because you're a freaking maniac!

* * *

Candyman: Hello there Speed Queen!

Speed Queen: Why are you so cheerful?

Candyman: Because this will be the last day we meet.

* * *

Speed Queen: I knew I smelled faked dollar bills.

Payback: I knew I smelled burning rubber.

Speed Queen: Enough talk, let's send you back to jail.

* * *

Payback: Your brother isn't here to help you.

Speed Queen: I can run around you creating a tornado.

Payback: Ok there's that.

* * *

Payback: You hurt Johnny,

Speed Queen: Wait do you have a thing for Johnny Speed.

Payback: None of your business.

* * *

Speed Queen: Ms. Payback I presume.

Payback: It's Mrs. Payback actually.

Speed Queen: Oh you and Johnny tied the knot?

* * *

Payback: What do you want Speed Queen?

Speed Queen: I need a loan of a hundred and fifty dollars.

Payback: Do I look like a bank?

* * *

Speed Queen: Sharon De Monet.

Payback: You say it like you aren't quite sure.

Speed Queen: Sorry it just feels so weird to say for some reason.


	3. Multiple Woman

Multiple Woman: Are you sure we gotta do this Linky?

Firecracker: For the fifth time Leni yes.

Multiple Woman: Ok if you say so.

* * *

Firecracker: Here's a heads up. I'm gonna give you the worst sunburn in your life.

Multiple Woman: I put sunblock on myself before we met up.

Firecracker: That's not gonna work.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I don't get why you're angry.

Firecracker: You put my youngest son in a dress.

Multiple Woman: I thought he was your daughter.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why wasn't I chosen as leader when Lori letter for college?

Firecracker: Leni, you're not leader material.

Multiple Woman: Miguel and Fiona would call otherwise on that.

* * *

Firecracker: Mila still mad at me?

Multiple Woman: You burned her dress.

Firecracker: It was an accident.

* * *

Firecracker: And Leni were you excepting a call from Aroma?

Multiple Woman: Yeah I want some fashion tips from her.

Firecracker: You could have gotten some from your friends too.

* * *

Speed Queen: You make me pay full price for your dresses!?

Multiple Woman: I have a business to run Lori.

Speed Queen: We're family!

* * *

Multiple Woman: You will not use my shoes.

Speed Queen: I won't use them for running!

Multiple Woman: Tell that you the first pair you ruined!

* * *

Speed Queen: Alright Leni. Let's make sure you're fighting hasn't gotten dull in the office.

Multiple Woman: I always go to the gym.

Speed Queen: Not to kind of workout we're going to be doing here.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm not doing it Lori.

Speed Queen: But it's a good thing though.

Multiple Woman: I'm not merging my clothing company with Funny Business!

* * *

Speed Queen: Please Leni just this once?

Multiple Woman: If I do it for you I'd have to make special dresses for everyone else.

Speed Queen: But nobody would know.

* * *

Speed Queen: After this you wanna go shopping?

Multiple Woman: Sure. Mind if I bring Mila.

Speed Queen: The more the merrier.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You look like me.

Mirror Multiple Woman: And you look like me.

Multiple Woman: Are you my twin?

* * *

Mirror Multiple Woman: Are you evil?

Multiple Woman: I don't think so.

Mirror Multiple Woman: That's what a evil person would say!

* * *

Multiple Woman: I've been looking for you.

Mirror Multiple Woman: I'm not merging back with you!

Multiple Woman: You don't have that option.

* * *

Mirror Multiple Woman: You're not taking my life again clone!

Multiple Woman: No you're the clone!

Mirror Multiple Woman: I'm gonna like kick your ass.

* * *

Multiple Woman: So are we both married to Kody?

Mirror Multiple Woman: I guess so?

Multiple Woman: We both get gifts from him?

* * *

Mirror Multiple Woman: It's like looking into a mirror.

Multiple Woman: Like so true.

Mirror Multiple Woman: If I hurt you, do I feel pain?

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hey Luna!

Amplifier: Ready to have some fun sis?

Multiple Woman: Totes.

* * *

Amplifier: Petty likes the shirt you made him.

Multiple Woman: That's good.

Amplifier: But he already stained it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Please be careful.

Amplifier: Don't worry sis.

Multiple Woman: I just got my hair done.

* * *

Amplifier: I never liked your sunglasses.

Multiple Woman: I never liked your paperclip earrings.

Amplifier: Agree to disagree.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You ever noticed that you and Luan had the same skirt?

Amplifier: What does that have to do with this fight?

Multiple Woman: I'm just saying.

* * *

Amplifier: Stop talking crap about my son's style!

Multiple Woman: I was giving him fashion tips.

Amplifier: I don't want you giving Lemmy fashion tips.

* * *

Ms. Appear: Did you really find my jokes funny?

Multiple Woman: Most of them. The others I didn't get.

Ms. Appear: I'll take it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Do you give family discounts?

Ms. Appear: Sometimes we do.

Multiple Woman: So is that a no?

* * *

Ms. Appear: Ready Leni?

Multiple Woman: I'm totes ready to party Luan.

Ms. Appear: Then let's go!

* * *

Multiple Woman: That prank you pulled with the signs!

Ms. Appear: I still can't believe you though the kitchen was in the city! (Laughs)

Multiple Woman: It's not funny!

* * *

Ms. Appear: I just want to say thanks for making my prom dress.

Multiple Woman: No problem sis.

Ms. Appear: This is my way of saying thank you.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You know that spider you had?

Ms. Appear: It was a fake spider Leni.

Multiple Woman: Oh I know. But my fists are real.

* * *

Parkour: I still can't believe it.

Multiple Woman: Believe what?

Parkour: That at one point you were stronger than me.

* * *

Multiple Woman: How does Cara like her outfit?

Parkour: She wears it almost all the time.

Multiple Woman: Another satisfied customer.

* * *

Parkour: I win you watch the triplets.

Multiple Woman: Sounds like fun!

Parkour: This'll be easy.

* * *

Multiple Woman: We haven't hung out since we switched roommates.

Parkour: Oh yeah that was fun using you barbell.

Multiple Woman: That was fun.

* * *

Parkour: Alright let's settle this here and now.

Multiple Woman: Settle what?

Parkour: Who's stronger. Me and you?

* * *

Multiple Woman: You used my dress as napkin!

Parkour: I had a meatball sub! I couldn't reached the kitchen to get napkins!

Multiple Woman: It took me months to work on that dress!

* * *

Multiple Woman: You never showed for your dress fitting.

Black Ice: I don't need a dress.

Multiple Woman: But it's your wedding dress.

* * *

Black Ice: Sigh let's get this over with.

Multiple Woman: You alright?

Black Ice: I have other things to do.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Mila didn't like the story you told her.

Black Ice: She wanted a story.

Multiple Woman: But she didn't want a scary story.

* * *

Black Ice: I have one requested.

Multiple Woman: No you are not dying your wedding gown black.

Black Ice: Dang it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm not gonna let you turn Mila into a another you.

Black Ice: Sigh. I knew there was another cold heart like mine.

Multiple Woman: I don't have an icy heart!

* * *

Black Ice: This is it dark vs light.

Multiple Woman: Wait I thought you had ice powers? But I have cloning powers.

Black Ice: Sigh.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Got any cute animals?

Wildgirl: Beat me and I'll show you.

Multiple Woman: Alright then.

* * *

Wildgirl: C'mon let me do it!

Multiple Woman: You aren't giving Mila a pet snake!

Wildgirl: But he's trained!

* * *

Multiple Woman: How was Africa?

Wildgirl: Gained a lot of experience from there.

Multiple Woman: Tell me about it.

* * *

Wildgirl: S'up sis.

Multiple Woman: There's nothing in the skies.

Wildgirl: Nevermind.

* * *

Multiple Woman: No way!

Wildgirl: But the great outdoors are fun!

Multiple Woman: I'm not let gonna let you get married outside.

* * *

Wildgirl: You sure you want to fight?

Multiple Woman: I am sure. Just don't go dragon on me.

Wildgirl: Sure thing.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Hey Leni I need a new gown.

Multiple Woman: Ok and if you win I'll give you a discount.

Crystal Queen: Deal.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Mila doesn't want to be a pageant girl.

Crystal Queen: How come?

Multiple Woman: Something about them being snobby.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Not happening Leni.

Multiple Woman: But I need them for my newest designs!

Crystal Queen: My crystals are not going on your designs!

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm the stylish one in the family.

Crystal Queen: For now. You'll be an old hag in the future.

Multiple Woman: I don't think so.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Mila showed me her dress that she made.

Multiple Woman: Did you like it?

Crystal Queen: She needs work.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Mila is not getting her ears pierced.

Crystal Queen: Oh come on Leni!

Multiple Woman: No! That's final!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hello Lisa.

Prodigy: You look a little angry Leni.

Multiple Woman: You still think I'm a dunce?

* * *

Prodigy: How is Mila feeling?

Multiple Woman: Better now that your experiment wore off!

Prodigy: I can see you're still mad.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Mila needs a tutor.

Prodigy: Are you asking me to tutor her?

Multiple Woman: Actually I was wondering if you knew one.

* * *

Prodigy: Leni what brings you here?

Multiple Woman: To prove I can beat you smarty pants.

Prodigy: If you think so.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You turned me blue!

Prodigy: I'm surprised that you remember that.

Multiple Woman: I'm going to make you red, black and blue.

* * *

Prodigy: Let's make this quick.

Multiple Woman: Am I wasting your time?

Prodigy: I have better things to do.

* * *

Greenthumb: Leni I'm freaking out!

Multiple Woman: What do you mean?

Greenthumb: I ripped the wedding dress you made me.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You and Timmy thinking about kids?

Greenthumb: We're not even married yet!

Multiple Woman: Never to early to think.

* * *

Greenthumb: Are you the real Leni or one of her clones?

Multiple Woman: I think I'm the real one.

Greenthumb: Let's find.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Have you ever thought of a dress made out of flowers?

Greenthumb: That sounds dumb Leni.

Multiple Woman: It was better in my head.

* * *

Greenthumb: You want me to watch over Mila?

Multiple Woman: Do you want too?

Greenthumb: I'll tell you after the fight.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I got your message and no!

Greenthumb: Oh come on it's a good idea!

Multiple Woman: A flowery hat will attract bees.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Bobby, there's a caterpillar on your lip.

Armor: Leni that's my mustache.

Multiple Woman: Your mustache is a caterpillar?

* * *

Armor: Leni I can explain!

Multiple Woman: You can explain why that suit I made you was in the trash?

Armor: Ok maybe I can't.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Leo could be my model for children's clothes.

Armor: Pass. He doesn't need a bigger ego.

Multiple Woman: But he'd be so good though.

* * *

Armor: Can you give Carlota a job?

Multiple Woman: Maybe as a make up artist? If you can beat me.

Armor: There's always a catch.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Did you tell Lori about our meet up?

Armor: Yeah she knows. Does Kody know?

Multiple Woman: Yeah he knows.

* * *

Armor: Can you make a costume for Leo?

Multiple Woman: That depends.

Armor: It's not that hard.

* * *

Surge: So it was your idea to have Lincoln kiss me?

Multiple Woman: Yep. You mad?

Surge: Not sure yet. We'll find out after we're done.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Did Linky ever take you on a proper date?

Surge: Yeah when we turned thirteen.

Multiple Woman: Surprised he waited so long.

* * *

Surge: Lyle wants to spend the weekend with you and Kody.

Multiple Woman: Aww he wants to spend the weekend with aunt Leni?

Surge: More like he wants to see more of Kody's magic tricks.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Are you going to ask me to give Carlota a job at my business?

Surge: No. But if I win, you have give her a job.

Multiple Woman: Of course.

* * *

Surge: Oh come Leni. She'll be safe.

Multiple Woman: I Don't care I'm not letting you teach Mila to skateboard.

Surge: She can have fun.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Come on Ronnie Anne.

Surge: I'm not being your model. I'm trying lose the baby weight with the twins.

Multiple Woman: You Don't look fat.

* * *

Genarocker: Ready to rock?

Multiple Woman: I thought we were training?

Genarocker: Never mind.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Petty needs another shirt?

Genarocker: He and Lemmy keep ripping them.

Multiple Woman: You might have to start paying.

* * *

Genarocker: So you want to design costumes for our band.

Multiple Woman: Totes.

Genarocker: I'll answer when we're done.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Did you inspire Luna to wear paper clip earrings?

Genarocker: No, she always had those earrings since I met her.

Multiple Woman: That's what I thought.

* * *

Genarocker: I hate the outfits you made for my band.

Multiple Woman: I worked hard on them.

Genarocker: Well they don't look like my band!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Petty got chicken grease on my dress.

Genarocker: He must have thought it was a napkin.

Multiple Woman: That dress was a work in progress.

* * *

Petty: Petty need pants.

Multiple Woman: What's the magic word?

Petty: Petty need pants please.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Petty, where's that shirt I made you?

Petty: Tongri accidentally shred shirt.

Multiple Woman: I worked hard on that shirt.

* * *

Petty: Me sorry about dress.

Multiple Woman: That's ok.

Petty: Me thought it was hand towel.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You hurt Mila.

Petty: Petty sorry. It was accident.

Multiple Woman: You owe her an apology.

* * *

Petty: Petty wants chicken.

Multiple Woman: Ok we'll get grilled chicken.

Petty: Petty wants fried chicken!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hey big guy.

Petty: Hey Leni.

Multiple Woman: Ready to fight.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Please tell me that's you Linky.

Irate: Whatever helps you rest Leni.

Multiple Woman: Yeah you ain't Linky.

* * *

Irate: Hello Leni.

Multiple Woman: Evil Linky!

Irate: It's Irate you buffoon.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You hurt my brother.

Irate: Aww did that make you upset?

Multiple Woman: No, it made me mad.

* * *

Irate: Well if it isn't the dumb blonde.

Multiple Woman: I'm not that dumb!

Irate: You thought a rock was your brother.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You blamed Linky for your destruction!

Irate: You always blamed him for everything!

Multiple Woman: Not all the time!

* * *

Irate: After I'm done with you. Your daughter is next.

Multiple Girl! Don't you dare touch her!

Irate: I'm gonna meet her one way or another.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Which sister are you?

Multiple Woman: Um, Leni?

Shadow Mistress: The not smart one. Got it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Ugh that outfit.

Shadow Mistress: What about it?

Multiple Woman: It's so dark and depressing. So ten years ago.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Were you Luan's assistant once?

Multiple Woman: Yep. Sure was.

Shadow Mistress: I can see why it didn't work out.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Did you know my sister Lucy before you ran away?

Shadow Mistress: No.

Multiple Woman: Just checking.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: You and your sisters thought I had a crush on Luan?

Multiple Woman: I thought you did.

Shadow Mistress: You thought wrong.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You actually believe Hydro would fix you?

Shadow Mistress: I was desperate.

Multiple Woman: And they say I'm gullible.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hey Carol!

Carolborg: How's it going Leni?

Multiple Woman: We so need to catch up.

* * *

Carolborg: Did Lori send you?

Multiple Woman: I don't think so.

Carolborg: Well that doesn't answer much.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm glad you became a good guy.

Carolborg: You ain't the only one.

Multiple Woman: Now we can hang out more with Lori and Mila.

* * *

Carolborg: Thanks for making my wedding dress.

Multiple Woman: Anything for a friend.

Carolborg: Allow me to return the favour.

* * *

Multiple Woman: It took me and Lola hours to get the goo out of Lincoln's hair.

Carolborg: Hours?! Didn't except you to take that long.

Multiple Woman: It took longer to get it out of my hands.

* * *

Carolborg: Do you even know how to play golf?

Multiple Woman: No. Is it like mini golf?

Carolborg: A little bit, minus the fun sets.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Oh hi Replicate!

Replicate: What do you want Multiple Woman?

Multiple Woman: Just wanted to say hi.

* * *

Replicate: Out of all your team, you probably annoyed me the least.

Multiple Woman: Does that mean I'm your favorite?

Replicate: Don't push it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: How did my first fight with you end again?

Replicate: With you lying on your back on the ground.

Multiple Woman: Let's see if I can redo that.

* * *

Replicate: You're not gonna dogpile me?

Multiple Woman: I have more strategies then that.

Replicate: Show me.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why did you always fought us?

Replicate: To test your skills.

Multiple Woman: But I didn't study.

* * *

Replicate: You know how this is going to end right?

Multiple Woman: Me winning?

Replicate: Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Jimmy!

Johnny: It's Johnny moron!

Multiple Woman: Either way you're going down.

* * *

Johnny: No matter how many duplicate you make, I'll speed right through them.

Multiple Woman: Prove it!

Johnny: With pleasure.

* * *

Johnny: I almost killed your brother and your sister.

Multiple Woman: So what's your point?

Johnny: Let's see if third times the charm.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I'm taking you in Johnny.

Johnny: You don't scare me.

Multiple Woman: Black Ice can scare you.

* * *

Johnny: Ok my Multiple Girl!

Multiple Woman: It's Multiple Woman!

Johnny: I don't care.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Your suit is so tacky.

Johnny: I've had this suit since day one.

Multiple Woman: It's still tacky.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Ew what's that smell?

Squatch: Now that's just hurtful.

Multiple Woman: Sorry.

* * *

Squatch: You believe in Bigfoot?

Multiple Woman: I have a big foot!?

Squatch: Not what I expected.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You hurt my sister.

Squatch: She picked a fight she couldn't win.

Multiple Woman: Well now I'm picking the fight.

* * *

Squatch: I'm gonna break every bone in your damn body.

Multiple Woman: There are strength in numbers.

Squatch: I disagree.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You really need some Conditioner.

Squatch: Who are you a hair Doctor?

Multiple Woman: That's not a real title.

* * *

Squatch: Hey blonde.

Multiple Woman: I'm Multiple Woman.

Squatch: Wow you are dumb.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why is your hair green?

Payback: Side-effect of my mutation.

Multiple Woman: Definitely a fashion no.

* * *

Payback: I'll pay you to pretend you didn't see me.

Multiple Woman: You'd have to be made of money for that to happen.

Payback: Are you being serious right now?

* * *

Multiple Woman: Do you like Johnny?

Payback: I uh don't know what you're talking about.

Multiple Woman: I'm talking about Johnny Speed silly.

* * *

Payback: I heard you were talking about my hair.

Multiple Woman: That wasn't me.

Payback: Don't tell me. It was one of your clones.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You're not made of real money?

Payback: No. Just fake dollar bills.

Multiple Woman: That stinks.

* * *

Payback: Even seen someone get killed by dollar bills?

Multiple Woman: No.

Payback: You'll be the first.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You remind me of my old nightlight.

Nuke: What about it?

Multiple Woman: That it went out after ten minutes.

* * *

Nuke: I blast you, two more take your place.

Multiple Woman: I'm like that dragon with multiple heads.

Nuke: But what if I destroy you completely?

* * *

Multiple Woman: We saved you.

Nuke: What do you want a medal or something?

Multiple: What I want is for you to a least be grateful.

* * *

Nuke: You sure you want fight me?

Multiple Woman: I will defeat you.

Nuke: This will be your last fight.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You tried to kill Surge!

Nuke: She's second rate and always will be.

Multiple Woman: No she's not!

* * *

Nuke: You know how this is gonna end?

Multiple Woman: Me beating you.

Nuke: Not even close.

* * *

Multiple Woman: So what types of candy do you sell?

Candyman: All sorts of them.

Multiple Woman: Sounds like fun.

* * *

Candyman: Care for something sweet?

Multiple Woman: Got any chocolate?

Candyman: I'd be a monster if I didn't.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I was told you're crazy.

Candyman: That's what people keep saying.

Multiple Woman: But are you?

* * *

Candyman: You Don't want to use my drug?

Multiple Woman: Heroes don't use drugs.

Candyman: Oh that old rule.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You don't have any gum that turns me blue?

Candyman: No that sounds stupid.

Multiple Woman: Good.

* * *

Candyman: Ever got broken bones from a cane.

Multiple Woman: I don't think so?

Candyman: There's always a first.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Aroma!

Aroma: Multiple Woman. What a pleasant surprise.

Multiple Woman: Let's catch up.

* * *

Aroma: Finally a person with fashion sense.

Multiple Woman: Same here.

Aroma: Glad we almost think alike.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You know if you were a good guy we could do this more.

Aroma: It's too late for me Multiple Woman.

Multiple Woman: It's never too late.

* * *

Aroma: I heard that Firecracker married Surge.

Multiple Woman: Yeah, but I don't think Surge would like you hitting on her husband.

Aroma: No man can resist me.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Aroma, it looks like you haven't aged a day.

Aroma: Aw thank you. But I still have crow's feet.

Multiple Woman: No one will notice.

* * *

Aroma: That outfit looks cute.

Multiple Woman: Thank you.

Aroma: Too bad I'm gonna get blood on it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I heard what happened to Erin.

Stretcher: Yeah so what?

Multiple Woman: Revenge isn't gonna bring her back.

* * *

Stretcher: You think I can change?

Multiple Woman: Of course I do.

Stretcher: Well I think it's too late for me.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I think you need a hug.

Stretcher: Please don't do that.

Multiple Woman: I won't give you a choice.

* * *

Stretcher: Where's Firecracker and Black Ice?

Multiple Woman: I'm like not telling you.

Stretcher: I'll get the answer out of you.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Do you even get tied in knots?

Stretcher: No!

Multiple Woman: Don't worry you can tell me.

* * *

Stretcher: I wonder what happens if I kill you, will your clones die too.

Multiple Woman: I'm not interested to know that.

Stretcher: But I do.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You really don't remember who you are?

Camo: Everything's a blank.

Multiple Woman: I can't imagine what that feels like.

* * *

Camo: I'm not some joke Multiple Woman.

Multiple Woman: I never said you were.

Camo: Oh. Did I jump the gun?

* * *

Multiple Woman: You became my brother.

Camo: Yeah what of it?

Multiple Woman: Not gonna let that happen again.

* * *

Camo: You're easy to fool Multiple Woman.

Multiple Woman: I can tell if you're a fake person.

Camo: We'll see about that.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You will pay for your rampage!

Camo: I didn't mean to go berserk!

Multiple Woman: That's what they all say.

* * *

Camo: Greetings Multiple Girl.

Multiple Woman: It's a Multiple Woman!

Camo: I thought you still going by your old name?

* * *

Climate: Which one are you again?

Multiple Woman: I'm Multiple Woman.

Climate: So the dumb one got it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: I heard you used to be a good person.

Climate: Those days are behind me. There's no going back.

Multiple Woman: You can always go back.

* * *

Climate: Do you always see the good in people?

Multiple Woman: Yes and I see there's good in you still.

Climate: I don't know about that.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You know, you could have gotten out of prison with good behavior.

Climate: Nah, doesn't sound like my thing.

Multiple Woman: It works at time.

* * *

Climate: You're all alone Multiple Woman.

Multiple Woman: No I can make clones?

Climate: Stupid girl.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why can't you and Replicate be friends?

Climate: This isn't a girly tv show.

Multiple Woman: But friends don't fight.

* * *

Xander: Where's your sister luv?

Multiple Woman: I was told not to answer that.

Xander: Well I tried being nice.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Could you try not hunting my sister?

Xander: Not gonna happen luv.

Multiple Woman: Will it help if I say please?

* * *

Multiple Woman: My sister isn't a trophy!

Xander: She is to me.

Multiple Woman: Well she's a trophy you aren't claiming.

* * *

Xander: I don't see you or your brother and sisters as prey. Just Obstacles.

Multiple Woman: But I'm a human being.

Xander: A brainless obstacle.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You hurt animals!

Xander: No I hunt animals.

Multiple Woman: That's still the same!

* * *

Xander: I suggest you tell me where Wildgirl is.

Multiple Woman: No!

Xander: I'll force it out of you.

* * *

Rubbor: One of the pests.

Multiple Woman: I'm not a bug.

Rubbor: The brainless pest.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Petty is that you?

Rubbor: I am not that pathetic runt! I am Rubbor!

Multiple Woman: Someone's cranky.

* * *

Rubbor: Your army can't keep me from Amplifier.

Multiple Woman: Are you talking about my clones? If so then we can.

Rubbor: Then they will all die.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hey mini Petty!

Rubbor: It's Rubbor!

Multiple Woman: Of course you're made of out rubber.

* * *

Rubbor: Where's Amplifier?

Multiple Woman: Far away from you!

Rubbor: Tell me!

* * *

Multiple Woman: You're a bad monster!

Rubbor: I know am I.

Multiple Woman: That wasn't a nice comment!

* * *

Multiple Woman: So do you own any bees?

Honeybee: I own some.

Multiple Woman: So do you still make honey?

* * *

Honeybee: I have a problem.

Multiple Woman: What is it?

Honeybee: What do you do when you forget your wife's birthday?

* * *

Multiple Woman: So how's Vesuvius?

Honeybee: Oh she's doing ok.

Multiple Woman: Give me all the details.

* * *

Honeybee: If I hurt you with your clones will they feel pain.

Multiple Woman: No,

Honeybee: Well so much for my question.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You really picked the wrong side.

Honeybee: I don't want to hear it.

Multiple Woman: You're gonna hear it anyway!

* * *

Honeybee: I'm going to make this quick my Lady Lava is waiting for me.

Multiple Woman: Lady Lava, you're giving each other nicknames?

Honeybee: Aw Crap, I wasn't suppose to reveal that.

* * *

Vesuvius: Will your clones survive magma?

Multiple Woman: I don't think so.

Vesuvius: Well then this will be easy.

* * *

Multiple Woman: So you've lived on the streets?

Vesuvius: I had too. Didn't want foster care.

Multiple Woman: That must've been rough.

* * *

Vesuvius: Let's make this short. I gotta meet my Honeysuckle.

Multiple Woman: Is that Honeybee?

Vesuvius: I probably wasn't supposed to reveal that.

* * *

Multiple Woman: So do you have plans with Honeybee?

Vesuvius: Maybe I do.

Multiple Woman: You have to tell me!

* * *

Vesuvius: For a second there I thought I was going to fight against Firecracker.

Multiple Woman: Are you scared of him?

Vesuvius: No I'm not scared of Firecracker.

* * *

Multiple Woman: How did you get that costume?

Vesuvius: A friend gave it to me. Before I was hired to destroy the elementary school.

Multiple Woman: So a bad guy?

* * *

Hydro: Larry's dumb sister.

Multiple Woman: I have a brother named Larry?

Hydro: I feel dumber because of this.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Didn't you bully my brother?

Hydro: No. We were best buddies.

Multiple Woman: Oh ok.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Ugh your outfit.

Hydro: You got an issue with my costume?

Multiple Woman: Uh yeah. Your costume is so twenty years ago.

* * *

Hydro: You and your clones are gonna be washed up.

Multiple Woman: But I already showered.

Hydro: I'm going to enjoy drowning you.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Keep the mask on!

Hydro: You don't like what your siblings did to me?

Multiple Woman: Well your face got messed up.

* * *

Hydro: Any last words before I fill your lungs with water?

Multiple Woman: I need air to breathe.

Hydro: Fair enough.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Charles is that you?

Rampage: I'm not your damn dog.

Multiple Woman: Your right. Charles is probably smarter than you.

* * *

Rampage: You ready to face your strongest enemy?

Multiple Woman: I'm fighting Squatch?

Rampage: No you're fighting me!

* * *

Multiple Woman: You mocked Lincoln's bike.

Rampage: Because it looked girly and stupid.

Multiple Woman: It came from us!

* * *

Rampage: I'm going to rip you apart!

Multiple Woman: I rather not like be ripped apart.

Rampage: I'm gonna rip you apart anyway.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Are you a werewolf?

Rampage: Do you see a full moon!?

Multiple Woman: I was just asking if you were like one of those awful Twilight werewolves.

* * *

Rampage: Back in the Dungeon, I had plans on killing you!

Multiple Woman: Or drinking out of toilet.

Rampage: That's a lie!

* * *

Tremor: You're gonna tell me where Parkour is now!

Multiple Woman: Um, I really don't want to.

Tremor: Well I guess I'll force it out of you.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Parkour is looking for you.

Tremor: Good. It'll save me some trouble in finding her.

Multiple Woman: Who said you'd even get a chance?

* * *

Tremor: I remember when I turned members of the L-Crew to stone.

Multiple Woman: Me too. That stunk.

Tremor: This time I'll make sure they can't turn back.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You are not a nice person.

Tremor: I know and you're an idiot

Multiple Woman: I'm gonna kick you in the rocks!

* * *

Tremor: Your family killed my best friend Adamborg.

Multiple Woman: That wasn't us!

Tremor: Lies!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Pick on someone your own size!

Tremor: I did in the past.

Multiple Woman: Was it Godzilla?

* * *

Electron: I hunger.

Multiple Woman: Do you want a sandwich?

Electron: I hunger for Amplifier!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Can you please not feed on Amplifier?

Electron: I must feed!

Multiple Woman: But can you please not do that?

* * *

Electron: You will not keep me from Amplifier!

Multiple Woman: I can still try.

Electron: Then you will die.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You make my hair frizzy. There will be hell to pay.

Electron: I don't care about your hair! I want Amplifier!

Multiple Woman: Ok two things for hell to pay.

* * *

Electron: Move or die!

Multiple Woman: How about you surrender!

Electron: Death it is!

* * *

Multiple Woman: Why do you want my sister?

Electron: I hunger for electricity.

Multiple Woman: Can't you just eat something else?

* * *

**Zachlor16: Hey guys. Hope you've been enjoying the interactions of the past three chapters. Now for those of you asking for the arcade endings like in MK11 and Injustice 2, well we're gonna let you guys do them. Get creative. All I ask is that you do only endings for the characters we've done interactions for. So as of right now, only do endings for Firecracker, Speed Queen and Multiple Woman. That's all.**


	4. Amplifier

Amplifier: You missed Lemmy's solo at the talent show.

Firecracker: I was dropping Hydro. I lost track of time.

Amplifier: Tell that to his disappointed face.

* * *

Firecracker: Our last rumble had no conclusion.

Amplifier: Time to settle things bro?

Firecracker: Of course.

* * *

Firecracker: Hello Lulu.

Amplifier: Seriously, you promised you stop calling me that name!

Firecracker: I know. This is just for fun.

* * *

Amplifier: You look a little angry.

Firecracker: I saw Chandler's face.

Amplifier: Yeah that'll do it.

* * *

Firecracker: So what did Lyle do now?

Amplifier: He burned my favourite drumsticks.

Firecracker: Hey he's still learning how to use his powers.

* * *

Amplifier: Is Ronnie Anne still mad at Petty?

Firecracker: He ate all our food in our fridge.

Amplifier: Well he gets hungry.

* * *

Amplifier: You're saying that you and Bobby are better couple than me and Sam?

Speed Queen: That's right.

Amplifier: That's where you are wrong Lori.

* * *

Speed Queen: You know I'm fast enough to dodge lightning.

Amplifier: You're bluffing.

Speed Queen: Hit me with your best shot.

* * *

Amplifier: Time for a regime change.

Speed Queen: You challenging me for leadership?

Amplifier: You know it sis.

* * *

Speed Queen: What are we doing?

Amplifier: Testing to see if you're fast as electricity.

Speed Queen: Well alright then.

* * *

Amplifier: What's this about Lori?

Speed Queen: Need to make sure my second-in-command still has the skill.

Amplifier: Careful what you wish for Lori.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Hey Luna!

Amplifier: Ready to have some fun sis?

Multiple Woman: Totes.

* * *

Amplifier: Petty likes the shirt you made him.

Multiple Woman: That's good.

Amplifier: But he already stained it.

* * *

Multiple Woman: Please be careful.

Amplifier: Don't worry sis.

Multiple Woman: I just got my hair done.

* * *

Amplifier: I never liked your sunglasses.

Multiple Woman: I never liked your paperclip earrings.

Amplifier: Agree to disagree.

* * *

Multiple Woman: You ever noticed that you and Luan had the same skirt?

Amplifier: What does that have to do with this fight?

Multiple Woman: I'm just saying.

* * *

Amplifier: Stop talking crap about my son's style!

Multiple Woman: I was giving him fashion tips.

Amplifier: I don't want you giving Lemmy fashion tips.

* * *

Amplifier: Is that you Camo?

Mirror Amplifier: I should ask you the same question.

Amplifier: You're not going to fool my siblings dude.

* * *

Amplifier: You a clone or something?

Mirror Amplifier: Or are you from an evil universe.

Amplifier: One of us will get answers.

* * *

Mirror Amplifier: Is that me?

Amplifier: Looks like me.

Mirror Amplifier: There can only be one Amplifier!

* * *

Mirror Amplifier: Damn you got a rocking bod.

Amplifier: Right back at you dude.

Mirror Amplifier: Is it wrong that I'm hitting on myself?

* * *

Amplifier: You wanna rock out?

Mirror Amplifier: After this sure.

Amplifier: Then let's go.

* * *

Mirror Amplifier: You evil?

Amplifier: No way dude.

Mirror Amplifier: I need to be sure dude.

* * *

Amplifier: You know what sucked about sharing a room with you? You telling bad jokes in your sleep?

Ms. Appear: My jokes aren't that bad!

Amplifier: Yes they are.

* * *

Ms. Appear: Hi, Lulu.

Amplifier: I really hate Doug and Michelle for giving me that name.

Ms. Appear: I never get tired of that.

* * *

Amplifier: So you're still mad about what my fog machine did to your dummy?

Ms. Appear: Oh course I am! You know how hard it is to repair Mr. Coconuts?!

Amplifier: After this I'll pay for your half of the bill.

* * *

Ms. Appear: Did we ever pay Lincoln back for threatening him that one time?

Amplifier: Yeah I think we took him out for ice cream.

Ms. Appear: Just making sure.

* * *

Amplifier: It was fun rooming with you.

Ms. Appear: Right back at you.

Amplifier: Apart from the snoring and jokes in your sleep.

* * *

Ms. Appear: You look mad.

Amplifier: Just gotta work out some aggression from April Fools Day.

Ms. Appear: Really regretting a lot of stuff right now.

* * *

Amplifier: I really hated going to those hockey games.

Parkour: They were loads of fun!

Amplifier: Not for the rest of us!

* * *

Parkour: Why didn't you and Sam hired me as a roadie?

Amplifier: You would throw the equipment like dodge balls.

Parkour: Hey I would be gentle.

* * *

Amplifier: Remember when you turned our homework into confetti?

Parkour: Yeah that was great.

Amplifier: You owe me some detention.

* * *

Parkour: Sure you wanna go a few rounds Lunes?

Amplifier: You know I'm always down sis.

Parkour: Then let's go.

* * *

Amplifier: I win you watch Petty and Lemmy.

Parkour: I win, you watch the triplets.

Amplifier: Deal.

* * *

Parkour: I'm not gonna go easy on you.

Amplifier: I wouldn't want you too.

Parkour: Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey Lucy, been spooking people lately?

Black Ice: Been doing stage dives lately?

Amplifier: Maybe.

* * *

Black Ice: Luna, you're not mad at me? Are you?

Amplifier: Mad? You took Lemmy to see a scary movie!

Black Ice: He wanted to see a movie.

* * *

Amplifier: Did you have any powers before the explosion?

Black Ice: No I move like cat's feet

Amplifier: That explains a lot.

* * *

Black Ice: Are you mad at me for telling Lemmy and Petty that scary story?

Amplifier: No because they actually liked it.

Black Ice: Perhaps they have some darkness in them.

* * *

Amplifier: Lucy, still as scary as ever.

Black Ice: Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?

Amplifier: I don't know to be perfectly honest.

* * *

Black Ice: You always played your music to loud.

Amplifier: Life of a rocker Luce.

Black Ice: We'll see if you feel the same way when your fingers are frozen.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey Lana! What's new wild girl?

Wildgirl: S'up rocking sister?

Amplifier: After our fight I'll tell you.

* * *

Wildgirl: You really to take a walk on the wild side?

Amplifier: I always walk on the Wild side.

Wildgirl: You never seen my wild side.

* * *

Amplifier: Sorry Lana, Sam doesn't want Lemmy to have any pets.

Wildgirl: That bites. Lemmy and Petty look responsible.

Amplifier: That and Tongri would eat it.

* * *

Wildgirl: How's Tongri been doing?

Amplifier: He's living the good life.

Wildgirl: I'll be the judge of that.

* * *

Amplifier: You still a wild child?

Wildgirl: Of course.

Amplifier: Show me.

* * *

Wildgirl: Up for some fun?

Amplifier: Feeling a little rusty?

Wildgirl: Nope. Just making sure you aren't.

* * *

Amplifier: Shall have know you would show up princess.

Crystal Queen: It's Crystal Queen now.

Amplifier: Whatever Sis.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Oh Luna thank goodness you're here.

Amplifier: No I'm not playing your entrance music!

Crystal Queen: Dang it.

* * *

Amplifier: You know Lola. I still have a bone to pick with you.

Crystal Queen: Is this about telling mom and dad about the blackout?

Amplifier: That's right.

* * *

Crystal Queen: You think your electricity can get through my crystals?

Amplifier: Sure do sis.

Crystal Queen: I highly doubt that.

* * *

Crystal Queen: Bow down to your queen.

Amplifier: Don't see Lori anywhere.

Crystal Queen: You'll pay for that.

* * *

Amplifier: Lemmy said you introduced Petty to glitter.

Crystal Queen: Nothing wrong with a little bit of sparkle.

Amplifier: It's wrong when he puts glitter on everything.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey Egghead.

Prodigy: I would prefer if you didn't call me that.

Amplifier: Now you know how I feel when people call me Lulu.

* * *

Amplifier: I found someone on the back of my head.

Prodigy: You found the microchip I used for tracking you?

Amplifier: That's invasion of my privacy!

* * *

Prodigy: I have a question to ask you.

Amplifier: You're not using Petty for your experiments!

Prodigy: So much for that.

* * *

Prodigy: Why are we here Luna?

Amplifier: Gotta get out of the lab once in a while sis.

Prodigy: Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this.

* * *

Amplifier: Did I really give tinnitus?

Prodigy: Yes you did.

Amplifier: That explains a lot.

* * *

Prodigy: Have you and Sam considered having a baby naturally?

Amplifier: We've considered it.

Prodigy: If you want I can assist you.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey Lily, you want to get some some sundaes after this?

Greenthumb: Ok but we eat them inside.

Amplifier: Still traumatized huh?

* * *

Greenthumb: Can you not play your music at high volume around my plants?

Amplifier: Why?

Greenthumb: They hate it and the don't grow properly.

* * *

Amplifier: Your powers were limited when you were little.

Greenthumb: Now I have more abilities than summoning vines.

Amplifier: Then show me!

* * *

Greenthumb: Mom said you always carried me when I was little.

Amplifier: What can I say, I loved holding my baby sis.

Greenthumb: We'll see if you still feel the same after this.

* * *

Amplifier: Sure you can handle me Lils?

Greenthumb: Please. I took on both Lynn and Lincoln when I was seventeen.

Amplifier: But now you're dealing with a whole new rockstar.

* * *

Greenthumb: What up Lunes?

Amplifier: Quick training.

Greenthumb: Ready when you are.

* * *

Amplifier: S'up sis in law.

Surge: Hey Luna. You ready to rumble?

Amplifier: I sure am.

* * *

Surge: So you're taking Lyle to his first concert.

Amplifier: Yeah and it's Lemmy's first concert too.

Surge: Make sure you don't cause a scene.

* * *

Amplifier: So Lyle learned how to stage dive so what?

Surge: He could hurt himself or his new siblings.

Amplifier: He'll be careful.

* * *

Surge: Energy vs Electricity.

Amplifier: Similar yet different dude.

Surge: Let's see which is better.

* * *

Amplifier: You bullied baby bro.

Surge: Because I kinda liked him.

Amplifier: But that doesn't mean it's right.

* * *

Surge: I need a challenge to give me a workout.

Amplifier: You came to the right place.

Surge: Actually i was wondering if you knew where Lynn was.

* * *

Amplifier: Sam and I are the better couple than you and Lori.

Armor: No way you two are better than me.

Amplifier: If you beat me, I'll back my words.

* * *

Armor: Why do you want to talk about Leo?

Amplifier: Leo broke Mick Swagger's guitar.

Armor: He told me it was an accident.

* * *

Armor: What if I told you that Mick Swagger is overrated?

Amplifier: Then you would be drinking your food through a straw.

Armor: I figure you would say that.

* * *

Amplifier: Remember the first time you were Berserker?

Armor: Vaguely.

Amplifier: Well I'm gonna show you how we felt when we met him.

* * *

Armor: I'm not doing it Luna.

Amplifier: Just shave the bloody thing.

Armor: The mustache stays.

* * *

Amplifier: I feel like you and Lori tried to hard.

Armor: And you and Sam didn't?

Amplifier: Our relationship was built on learning about each other.

* * *

Amplifier: Here comes the sun.

Genarocker: You're too kind Moon.

Amplifier: Not too kind.

* * *

Genarocker: We're a better couple than Bobby and Lori.

Amplifier: Damn right.

Genarocker: We listen to each other.

* * *

Genarocker: If we had another child who would carry the child?

Amplifier: Beats me, maybe we should draw straws?

Genarocker: Or find another way to choose.

* * *

Amplifier: Let's not do this.

Genarocker: Don't you wanna wrestle me to the ground?

Amplifier: Alright let's do this.

* * *

Genarocker: You need to tell Lemmy to stop stage diving.

Amplifier: Why are you blaming me?

Genarocker: Because he said you taught him.

* * *

Amplifier: Gonna any new tricks?

Genarocker: Oh you know it.

Amplifier: Then let's roll.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey big guy ready to rumble?

Petty: Petty ready to practice!

Amplifier: Than let's go!

* * *

Petty: Petty don't want to hurt you!

Amplifier: Don't be scared big guy. I'll be fine.

Petty: If you say so.

* * *

Petty: Petty wants ice cream!

Amplifier: After our fight Petty.

Petty: Ice cream!

* * *

Amplifier: If you win, I'll give you second dinner.

Petty: Me like second dinner.

Amplifier: Then let's go.

* * *

Petty: Petty in trouble?

Amplifier: Why did you do something?

Petty: Um, Petty didn't do nothing.

* * *

Amplifier: Ready Petty?

Petty: Petty ready Mama.

Amplifier: Then let's rock and roll all night.

* * *

Amplifier: Carol what are doing here?

Carolborg: Well I figured after this battle you could have some broken bones.

Amplifier: I won't have any broken bones.

* * *

Amplifier: You're not mad at me for killing Adamborg?

Carolborg: Nah we're cool. He was a jerk anyway.

Amplifier: Ok cool.

* * *

Carolborg: So Luna. You ready for this?

Amplifier: Sure things. Also thanks for removing Lemmy's Appendix.

Carolborg: Don't mention it.

* * *

Carolborg: We don't need to do this Luna.

Amplifier: No I think we do.

Carolborg: Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Amplifier: You and Adam put Sam at risk.

Carolborg: That was the past. I've changed.

Amplifier: Forgive but Don't forget.

* * *

Carolborg: Mind giving me a charge?

Amplifier: Do I look like a charger?

Carolborg: You don't want me to answer that.

* * *

Amplifier: So what brings you here doom and gloom?

Shadow Mistress: Visiting Luan.

Amplifier: Took you long enough.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: I always thought you were a boy.

Amplifier: I'm a chick!

Shadow Mistress: Well the short hair and other features say otherwise.

* * *

Amplifier: So you went on your own tour?

Shadow Mistress: Pretty much.

Amplifier: I bet you have some awesome tales to tell.

* * *

Amplifier: We always thought you had a crush on Luan.

Shadow Mistress: No she's just a friend.

Amplifier: Well we know that now.

* * *

Shadow Mistress: Know any death metal?

Amplifier: Nope. Only rock and roll.

Shadow Mistress: That's disappointing.

* * *

Amplifier: Because of you the Harvester was released into our world.

Shadow Mistress: I'm sorry. We were desperate.

Amplifier: And because of that, Lincoln had to face his worst nightmare.

* * *

Amplifier: Replicate, my father in law.

Replicate: You have to defeat me to call me that.

Amplifier: Yeah I figured you would do something like this.

* * *

Replicate: There are times where I wonder what my daughter sees in you.

Amplifier: She's the rock to my roll.

Replicate: I still don't see it.

* * *

Amplifier: You really have it out for me for marrying Sam.

Replicate: If you mistreat my little girl. I'll teach you a lesson in pain.

Amplifier: I figured you would say that.

* * *

Replicate: You got lucky with hitting me with Thor's Wrath.

Amplifier: It was a good shot.

Replicate: You won't get lucky again.

* * *

Amplifier: Because of you we were hurt when we fought the Terror Crew.

Replicate: You expect me to apologize?

Amplifier: I expect to take you through Electric Avenue.

* * *

Replicate: Why am I here?

Amplifier: Sam wants us to spend time together.

Replicate: I can't say I'm surprised.

* * *

Amplifier: You killed my little brother.

Johnny Speed: You're still not letting that go huh?

Amplifier: No.

* * *

Johnny Speed: You think you can zap me at high speed?

Amplifier: I'm sure of it.

Johnny Speed: Then hit me.

* * *

Amplifier: I'm gonna kill you!

Johnny Speed: That's not heroic of you.

Amplifier: Then I'll jumpstart your heart and kick your ass.

* * *

Johnny Speed: Electron is looking for you.

Amplifier: So I've heard.

Johnny Speed: Too bad he won't get his shot.

* * *

Amplifier: Speed Queen trained herself ragged to take you down.

Johnny Speed: How touching.

Amplifier: I won't have that issue.

* * *

Johnny Speed: I almost killed your sister and brother.

Amplifier: You ain't finishing the job bro.

Johnny Speed: I will after I'm finished with you.

* * *

Amplifier: You broke my sister. So I'll beak you!

Squatch: You're going to break my bones? Yeah right!

Amplifier: I'll find a way.

* * *

Squatch: The living spark plug.

Amplifier: That's a crappy nickname.

Squatch: It's the best I got.

* * *

Amplifier: I thought you were a escaped yak from the zoo?

Squatch: I don't look like a yak.

Amplifier: You smell like one.

* * *

Squatch: You really think your little electricity will hurt me?

Amplifier: If not, you're hair will be all frizzy dude.

Squatch: That sounds worst honestly.

* * *

Amplifier: Looks like I found an escaped gorilla.

Squatch: I ain't no gorilla sparky.

Amplifier: Could've fooled me.

* * *

Squatch: You ain't putting me away Amplifier.

Amplifier: Not giving you a choice dude.

Squatch: Well I ain't going nowhere.

* * *

Amplifier: Nuke, I'm taking you back to the Dungeon!

Nuke: I'll pass on that.

Amplifier: That's not an option.

* * *

Nuke: Do you have a death wish?

Amplifier: No, just the will of a rocker.

Nuke: I just see a death wish.

* * *

Nuke: I'm not going back to that hellhole.

Amplifier: Too bad. I'll drag you by force!

Nuke: You drag me? Yeah right!

* * *

Amplifier: We saved your life dude!

Nuke: And am I supposed to show gratitude for that?

Amplifier: Actually you are.

* * *

Nuke: You know I almost killed your team once.

Amplifier: Don't remember dude.

Nuke: I'm sure you'll remember this time.

* * *

Amplifier: You think your little sis would like it if she found out about what you do?

Nuke: It's best if she doesn't know I'm still around.

Amplifier: But you're still her big brother dude.

* * *

Amplifier: I'm ending your candy drugs, you Wonka knock off!

Candyman: I find that insulting.

Amplifier: You'll get over it.

* * *

Candyman: Oh my, the electric L-Crew member.

Amplifier: It's Amplifier!

Candyman: It doesn't matter, I won't remember it anyway.

* * *

Candyman: You'll be perfect test subject for my new project.

Amplifier: I'm not being your test taster.

Candyman: I wasn't asking for your permission.

* * *

Amplifier: You're candy drug business is done.

Candyman: Candy is never finished.

Amplifier: It will be when I'm done.

* * *

Candyman: Would your children like some candy?

Amplifier: Keep your bloody candy away from my kids.

Candyman: No need to be rude.

* * *

Amplifier: You're a psychopath dude.

Candyman: So I've been told.

Amplifier: I think you're crazy.

* * *

Amplifier: Payback, I see that got out of prison.

Payback: I have my ways.

Amplifier: It better be a short story.

* * *

Payback: That hair do looks stupid.

Amplifier: It's better than your green hair.

Payback: Shouldn't your older sister be the fashion one?

* * *

Amplifier: Word on the street is that you have a thing for Johnny Speed.

Payback: You think we make a good couple?

Amplifier: You can do better.

* * *

Payback: Name your price.

Amplifier: For what?

Payback: To let me go.

* * *

Amplifier: You think you're a rich girl?

Payback: Well i am made of money.

Amplifier: Well so much for the Hall and Oates song.

* * *

Payback: You think you can harm me?

Amplifier: We'll find out.

Payback: Please. Money can buy protection.

* * *

Amplifier: You and Rubbor are fighting over little old me?

Electeon: You are mine!

Amplifier: That's sweet. But I belong to someone else.

* * *

Electron: I will drain you dry!

Amplifier: How about I drain you!?

Electron: That'll be impossible!

* * *

Electron: I hunger.

Amplifier: Kitchen's close sparky.

Electron: I'll kill you!

* * *

Amplifier: I ain't your meal dude.

Electron: You have no choice.

Amplifier: Actually i do.

* * *

Electron: I'll feed on you.

Amplifier: Sorry dude but I'd give you a stomachache.

Electron: It'll be worth it.

* * *

Amplifier: You've always wanted to feed on me.

Electron: Your electricity is a rare kind.

Amplifier: Sorry to say but you ain't getting a taste.

* * *

Amplifier: I'm not afraid of you.

Rubbor: You should be my pet.

Amplifier: I'm not your pet.

* * *

Rubbor: After this, I'm killing that disgrace called a spawn.

Amplifier: You leave Petty alone!

Rubbor: Don't worry you'll be there to watch him die.

* * *

Rubbor: You're all alone.

Amplifier: Just like our first battle.

Rubbor: Aw you remember.

* * *

Amplifier: You've tortured me for years.

Rubbor: Yet you still live.

Amplifier: Because i will survive.

* * *

Rubbor: You are such a fun playmate.

Amplifier: I ain't some plaything Rubbor.

Rubbor: So you claim.

* * *

Amplifier: You will stay away from Petty.

Rubbor: And what's gonna stop me?

Amplifier: His pissed off mother.

* * *

Amplifier: You know that hunting humans is illegal?

Xander: Wildgirl is a Metahuman, she's not human.

Amplifier: She's still a person.

* * *

Xander: Listen luv. You tell me where Wildgirl is and you can see her getting slayed.

Amplifier: Hell no.

Xander: I'll get it out of you. One way or another.

* * *

Amplifier: I side with Wildgirl. You will no longer hurt animals or Wildgirl.

Xander: You sound like another brat I met.

Amplifier: Then she and Wildgirl will love the fact that you're behind bars.

* * *

Xander: I beat you the first time we fought luv.

Amplifier: I underestimated you that time. It won't happen again.

Xander: Really think the result will be different?

* * *

Amplifier: Ready for a blood brawl mate?

Xander: You know that accent is offensive luv?

Amplifier: Didn't think bad dudes could be offended.

* * *

Xander: I was electrocuted by an electric eel once.

Amplifier: Trust me dude, I'm worse.

Xander: That's what makes it fun.

* * *

Amplifier: So does your power work on women?

Aroma: No just men.

Amplifier: Ok just checking.

* * *

Aroma: I always prefer Multiple Girl over you.

Amplifier: Way harsh brah.

Aroma: That's life for ya.

* * *

Aroma: You know I used my power to get backstage.

Amplifier: Lucky. But a great misuse of your power.

Aroma: It was worth it.

* * *

Amplifier: Not gonna lie, I actually thought you were pretty smoking.

Aroma: Um, pardon me?

Amplifier: I'm bisexual dude.

* * *

Aroma: Why are you here?

Amplifier: I'm giving you a chance to turn yourself in.

Aroma: That's not happening.

* * *

Amplifier: Multiple Woman thinks you're redeemable.

Aroma: And what do you think?

Amplifier: I don't believe brah.

* * *

Amplifier: A heard that you helped a dog delivered puppies.

Stretcher: How did you know that?

Amplifier: I have my sources.

* * *

Stretcher: I seek Replicate.

Amplifier: It won't bring her back dude.

Stretcher: Shut up!

* * *

Amplifier: After I'm done with you, you'll be tied in knots.

Stretcher: That's just like what Speed Queen said.

Amplifier: Ok she got one down.

* * *

Stretcher: You can't hurt me.

Amplifier: There are other ways to hurt you dude.

Stretcher: I'd like to see you try.

* * *

Amplifier: We don't have to do this.

Stretcher: I don't have much of a choice.

Amplifier: I can help you dude.

* * *

Stretcher: I heard you married the daughter of Replicate.

Amplifier: Yeah what of it?

Stretcher: Does betrayal run in her DNA as well?

* * *

Amplifier: Shouldn't you be attacking Spider-Man?

Camo: Was that a reference to something?

Amplifier: Nevermind.

* * *

Amplifier: You won't fool me dude.

Camo: I did fool you before.

Amplifier: Well not this time.

* * *

Camo: Stretcher told me that you married Replicate's kid.

Amplifier: I did, she and I are both happy.

Camo: You sure about that?

* * *

Camo: Electricity doesn't scare me.

Amplifier: It should scare you bro.

Camo: I don't scare easily.

* * *

Amplifier: Surrender peacefully dude.

Camo: Sorry but not happening.

Amplifier: Someday you'll see it my way.

* * *

Camo: You see me as an enemy.

Amplifier: You did turn into my little bro dude.

Camo: Point taken.

* * *

Amplifier: Broke out again Jax.

Climate: It's Climate!

Amplifier: Whatever dude.

* * *

Climate: You married Replicate's daughter?

Amplifier: Yeah and Stretcher gave his own thanks.

Climate: He took the fun out of that.

* * *

Climate: First Lightning girl and then Replicate.

Amplifier: I have a name!

Climate: I don't care.

* * *

Climate: So Replicate's your father-in-law?

Amplifier: Got an issue with that?

Climate: Actually i do.

* * *

Amplifier: You ready to get Thunderstruck?

Climate: Not unless you get struck first.

Amplifier: Not happening dude.

* * *

Amplifier: You're really willing to throw everything away to get Replicate?

Climate: If it gets me to Replicate then yes.

Amplifier: You don't need to do this dude.

* * *

Amplifier: Hey Chandler enjoyed your time out of the slammer?

Hydro: Until I kill Larry, but you'll make good target practice.

Amplifier: That's not his name!

* * *

Amplifier: Your dad was part of criminal activity!

Hyrdo: I would have run it perfectly!

Amplifier: You would of ended up in prison too.

* * *

Hydro: You ruined my life.

Amplifier: We were just doing our job.

Hydro: It doesn't matter!

* * *

Hydro: If it isn't Larry's dyke sister.

Amplifier: You're gonna end up as an electrified puddle.

Hydro: Touched a nerve?

* * *

Amplifier: You assembled a bunch of dudes to try to kill us?

Hydro: Do what you gotta do to get payback.

Amplifier: Should've just formed a band dude.

* * *

Hydro: What do you want?

Amplifier: Putting you in the Dungeon before Firecracker gets the chance.

Hydro: I'd like to see you try.

* * *

Amplifier: I always knew crime ran in your family.

Rampage: You can call it the family business.

Amplifier: Well you can all share a cell together.

* * *

Rampage: I'm lost and I'm found.

Amplifier: Only I'm allow to reference lyrics.

Rampage: Aw did I steal your thunder.

* * *

Rampage: I'm going to rip you to shreds!

Amplifier: That's not going to happen you overgrown mutt.

Rampage: How original.

* * *

Amplifier: All bark and no bite.

Rampage: What are trying to say?

Amplifier: That you ain't the big bad dog you say you are.

* * *

Rampage: You scared yet?

Amplifier: You ain't scary mate.

Rampage: You will be when I'm done with you.

* * *

Amplifier: Who let the dog out?

Rampage: Real original.

Amplifier: I can tell you who's gonna put him back in.

* * *

Amplifier: I always knew you would be a villain, didn't except you to be a monster.

Tremor: Not a monster. Just more powerful.

Amplifier: But more of a jackass.

* * *

Tremor: I was excepting Lynn to show up

Amplifier: She's busy, so you get me.

Tremor: Smashing you to pieces will be fun.

* * *

Tremor: Your powers won't hurt me.

Amplifier: I have other moves that say otherwise.

Tremor: Then let's began.

* * *

Amplifier: You bullied my sister.

Tremor: Yeah and I enjoyed it.

Amplifier: Well I'm gonna rock you into rubble.

* * *

Tremor: Picking on your sister was fun.

Amplifier: Beating you down will be even better.

Tremor: Like hell you will.

* * *

Amplifier: I still remember you turned me to stone.

Tremor: And I'll do it again.

Amplifier: Not unless I put you in the ground first.

* * *

Amplifier: You should have stayed dead.

Irate: Being dead was no fun.

Amplifier: Then let me send back on the Highway to Hell.

* * *

Amplifier: The last time we fought, you almost burnt down Royal Woods.

Irate: Next I'm going to burn down the world.

Amplifier: That's not going to happen!

* * *

Irate: I heard you're raising your own kid?

Amplifier: You stay away from Lemmy!

Irate: No I think you should stay away from him.

* * *

Irate: You claim that you love your brother.

Amplifier: I do love my little bro.

Irate: Yes nothing says love like blasting him with music.

* * *

Amplifier: Little bro was blamed for what you did.

Irate: All according to plan.

Amplifier: Guess it's easy to do when you're evil.

* * *

Irate: Your selfishness blinds you.

Amplifier: What makes you think I'm selfish?

Irate: You pushed your family just to fulfill your selfish desire to impress Mick Swagger.

* * *

Amplifier: Well if it isn't Lady Lava herself.

Vesuvius: Only Nicole calls me Lady Lava!

Amplifier: That's an actual nickname?

* * *

Vesuvius: I heard that Replicate's your father-in law?

Amplifier: He is.

Vesuvius: How do you not live in fear of that man?

* * *

Vesuvius: I need some advice!

Amplifier: Fighting or marriage advice?

Vesuvius: Marriage.

* * *

Amplifier: Why are you here?

Vesuvius: Working out some aggression.

Amplifier: Honeybee kick you out again?

* * *

Vesuvius: You act like I'm your enemy.

Amplifier: You put dozens of kids at risk when you attacked the school.

Vesuvius: Fair enough.

* * *

Amplifier: Speed Queen wants to trust you.

Vesuvius: What about you?

Amplifier: You have a lot to prove to me.

* * *

Amplifier: You could have used your robotics for good.

Honeybee: I was using my tech for good use.

Amplifier: Killing my little bro doesn't count!

* * *

Honeybee: Vesuvius said that we need to trust the L-Crew.

Amplifier: You have to earn my trust.

Honeybee: Very well then.

* * *

Amplifier: One zap and your jet pack will be short circuit.

Honeybee: I made some precautions for that.

Amplifier: Yeah right.

* * *

Honeybee: Because of you my father was put in a coma.

Amplifier: We didn't mean for it to go down that way.

Honeybee: Now you're making it up to me.

* * *

Amplifier: You aren't a hero Honeybee.

Honeybee: Then show me how to be one.

Amplifier: Time to take you to school.

* * *

Honeybee: I'm having marriage problems.

Amplifier: Is it the dishes again?

Honeybee: Maybe.


End file.
